Stupid Bet
by stabatmater
Summary: Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling (or JKR, if she insists on the "K").

**A/N: **It's a try. Let me know if it's worth being continued, would you? :)

* * *

><p><strong> I. INITIUM<strong>

_seven days left_

„Good morning, Gryffindor, your jewel's here", Sirius said cheerfully and sat down opposite his best friend. James raised an eyebrow. "It's been here for quite a while", he answered. Sirius looked around. "I can't see Lily anywhere", he mentioned. "So who on earth are you talking about?"

"I might as well ask you just the same", James retorted. "Because surely you wouldn't call yourself the 'jewel of Gryffindor'…hang on, you would do that." The boys smirked at each other. Peter sighed. "Moony, tell me again how long we'll have to deal with them…"

"Eight months, I think", Remus answered.

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"No, technically it was a request. Anyway, you'll live."

"Moony's in his teacher's mode again", James sighed. "Let's talk about something more interesting…Padfoot, I've got another one for you."

Sirius looked up, putting his fork down. "Yeah?"

"Hm. Might be kind of a challenge…"

Sirius grinned. "Go on."

"A sixth-year from Hufflepuff. Her brother and sister are in Gryffindor. From what I've heard, she's only had one or two boyfriends so far." James waggled his eyebrows. Sirius sighed and turned to have a better view at the Hufflepuff table. "Which one?"

"Near the entrance doors, with her face towards us. Next to Emma Levine."

The handsome Gryffindor frowned. Blonde hair, quite short, freckles…fairly pretty. But…He continued to examine her asking James, "What's her name?"

"Leslie Mondegreen." The girl turned around as if she'd heard them, but her gaze seemed unfocused, so she probably hadn't. James went on. "I dare you to become her boyfriend in a week, starting from now on."

"I beg you, James. A _Hufflepuff_? Seriously, was there no other girl available?"

"Nope. One week, Padfoot. Otherwise you have to be nice to Snivellus for the rest of the month."

The girl – Leslie – frowned and averted her gaze. Remus stifled a laugh. "Oh, Sirius, I'd go for it. That's quite a harsh punishment."

Sirius focused on his plate. "I thought you were against our 'girlfriend' bets?"

"I am", Remus answered but didn't stop grinning.

"Wait a second", Peter murmured. "Her name's Mondegreen, you say?"

"That too", Sirius grumbled.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

James chuckled. "One of the old pureblood families, Moony, they've got a feud going on with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Almost every Mondegreen was in Gryffindor."

"So how come she's in Hufflepuff?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's extraordinarily dumb or something."

"_Prongs_!" Sirius growled. "It's me who has to date her, so don't make it worse than it already is!"

"Aw, come on. Can't be that bad. Maybe she's got special talents no one knows about" James smirked. Remus laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Cheer up, Padfoot. One week, shouldn't be too difficult, huh?"

"Oh, all right. But if I win", he pointed his fork at James, "you'll finally have the balls to ask out Evans before Christmas, or you'll have to be nice to Snivellus all year long."

James gulped.

They happened to leave the Great Hall right after Leslie Mondegreen and her friend, Emma Levine. The girls were chatting animatedly, waving their hands to underline what they were saying. Emma threw back her head, laughing. Apparently, their destination was the Potions classroom. The Marauders stopped – they had to go somewhere completely different. "What now?" Peter asked doubtfully. Sirius sighed. (The day definitely contained too much sighing, he noticed.) "You go and tell McGonagall I forgot my book or something. I can handle that alone."

"The chief has spoken", James said earnestly. "We must not disturb him. He's gone stalking."

"Oh, get lost…the castle's big enough." They went away, laughing. Sirius let out a breath and drew his wand.

"_Merde_", Leslie hissed when the strap of her schoolbag snapped. "Oh, _merde_ again…that was my last bottle of ink. – I'm fine, Emma, don't worry. Go ahead and tell Professor Slughorn I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You don't have to wait, really."

"Well, see you in Potions." Emma gave her a sympathetic look and hurried away. Leslie started cleaning away the ink when suddenly someone bent down, picking up some of her books. "May I help you with that?"

With a last flick of her wand, she rose, and found herself face to face (or rather, face to chest) with Sirius Black.

He was, to tell the truth, a little disappointed. The girl in front of him was slightly breathless, but only because she had just cleaned up a small chaos, not because he was there. Her eyes – blue, by the way – showed nothing but reserved irritation. "Thank you, Black", she said and took her books from him. If he didn't hurry, she'd be gone in a blink. He smiled amiably. "Hey… Leslie, isn't it?"

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and frowned. "Forget it. It's not going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I won't throw myself at you just so you win your stupid bet. So, goodbye." Leslie shouldered her bag and went away. Sirius grimaced. _That didn't work too well…_

"It didn't work too well."

"_Muffliato…"_

"What happened?"

"She knew what I was up to!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no", Remus whispered, hardly restraining a laugh. "Did I possibly forget to tell you she can read lips?"

"_What?_"

"Mr Black. As much as I appreciate the fact you seem to have finally found this classroom, sheer presence doesn't guarantee you a good oral mark. At the moment, the only 'outstanding' thing near you is Mr Potter's hair, so the two of you had better follow my explanations." Professor McGonagall returned to the blackboard and started to dictate a short version of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. "What's her problem?" Peter whispered. "She got a cactus stuck beneath her kilt?"

James had to bite his knuckles to hide his improper amusement. Sirius, however, bent over the desk and started to scribble hastily…though Professor McGonagall wouldn't have been too happy if she had known what exactly he was writing.

Something was annoying her. It prodded her constantly, and it was spiky. Finally, it got caught in her fringy hair, which hurt. Unnerved, she lifted her hand and grasped – "A piece of paper?"

"Pardon?" Emma looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing" Leslie mumbled, putting some chopped dandelion root into their kettle. Emma smiled and started to stir the draught. "According to the book, we have to do this for at least five minutes", she complained. "U-huh…" Leslie didn't really react but stared at the little piece of paper on her palm.

_Hey, Mondegreen,_

_You don't want to go out with me. Accepted. But can we just talk?_

_S. _

After some hesitating, she wrote back.

_Fine. When? Where?_

The answer came via magical air mail right after Emma had finished stirring.

_Lake, 4pm?_

Leslie pestled some valerian leaves. That was too early, she had quite an amount of homework to do.

_Half past four._

No answer came. That was probably a good sign. Emma slapped her arm. "Hey, Dolly Daydream! You're supposed to put the unicorn hair in there, not knot it."

"Sorry." She rubbed her arm and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Sirius was already there. He stood at the edge of the lake, hands in his pockets, looking over to the Quidditch pitch where James Potter was holding practice. When Leslie came nearer, he turned to smile at her, and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey."

"Hey", she answered hesitatingly and took off her bag. Noticing his stare, she raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"I didn't think you'd actually come, that's all", he said and grinned quickly. "So…I would've offered you a chair, but it seemed a bit formal."

Leslie agreed. They kept silent for a few moments before she said, "Lovely weather today, isn't it."

"It is. Pretty unusual for November. But honestly, Monde- er, Leslie, the _weather_?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to talk about?"

"James' bet, if you're fine with it."

"Oh, I already know. You need to become my boyfriend within a week, otherwise you have to be nice to some poor chap called Snivellus…" Sirius snorted. "What?"

"His real name's Severus Snape. And you missed the second part." He bent forward. "If I win, James has to ask out Lily before Christmas, or he has to be nice to Sni- Snape, I mean, all year long."

"The boy must be quite horrible if you'd rather date me than say hello to him."

"I beg you! He's a Slytherin, he's a greasy little bootlicker, he's just…_Snivellus_. – Hang on, what do you mean, so horrible I'd rather date you?"

"Come on, I absolutely don't fit into your predatory pattern, Black. I'm too old, I'm a Hufflepuff, I'm intelligent…" She raised a brow quizzically. He frowned. "Don't be silly. You know it doesn't work like that."

"Well, how does it work, then?" Leslie asked. He shrugged. "Can't explain. It's a boy thing, I guess."

"Either way, I won't play along. Sorry. Now, would you excuse me? My friend needs some female help." She picked up her bag. "Big date tonight." Her blue eyes glinted with amusement. Sirius nodded. "Understood. You cannot let her down in this difficult situation. Who's the lucky one?"

"Amos Diggory." Leslie grinned. "They're absolutely predestined, so…" She walked towards the castle. To her surprise, Sirius stayed next to her. They parted in the Great Hall. Halfway up the stairs, he heard her call: "Black!"

"Yeah?"

She fiddled with her hair. "Under different circumstances, perhaps. But not like this."

He smirked. "I'll keep it in mind, Mondegreen."


	2. Chapter 2

II. CONVERSATIO

six days left

"…and then he said he'd never before noticed my hair looked almost golden in the firelight!" Emma finished, brushing said hair. They sat in their dormitory, listening to her report about last evening. Actually, she hadn't had a real date, but Amos Diggory and Emma shared a shift in homework supervision for the first- and second-years. Fortunately, these were quite bright children, so Emma and Amos had plenty of time to talk.

"How sweet!" Jemima Boot squealed. Emma nodded eagerly. "This means", she said, blushing slightly, "he's been watching me. My hair."

"In the firelight", Leslie added with mock drama.

"Oh, Les", Jemima's twin sister Jolanda scolded her. "You have absolutely no sense for romance."

Leslie smiled. "I'll try to find out what _he_ tells his friends about last evening, alright?" She got up and grabbed her bag. Desiree Lejour followed her since they had Ancient Runes together. "Leslie, uh…what exactly were you doing with Sirius Black yesterday afternoon?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, he's a hopeless skirt chaser." Desiree grinned. "Honestly, girl, I would never have expected that from you."

"We were just talking", Leslie insisted. "As you said, he's a skirt chaser, which is why I'll never get involved with him."

"Just talking, huh?" her friend repeated. "That's what they always say, honey."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Dessie, quit it!"

"You wish. I want to hear all the dirty details."

Leslie frowned and looked at her. "His friend dared him to become my boyfriend within a week, so winning that bet was all he had in mind. Happy now?" Desiree didn't know whether to be appalled or disgusted. "That's not very nice."

"No", Leslie agreed. "I told him so, too. We've agreed on staying away from each other. After all", she added, grinning slightly, "our families hate each other and stuff."

"Not that this was a _reason_ for avoiding him." Desiree giggled and entered the classroom before her friend's fist could hit her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair", Desiree complained. "Why do you have time off now?"<p>

"Because I always knew Gobstones was utterly boring", Leslie answered, pushing her friend out of the classroom. "Off you go, your club will be waiting. I have to observe Amos Diggory." She made her way to the Astronomy tower, hoping to find the boy there, but before she got there, she stopped wondering how on earth she was supposed to observe him. As far as she knew, he was a diligent student and paid attention in class instead of talking to his friends. And the walls were made of solid grey stone, not glass – reading his lips would be a bit difficult to manage unless she sat right next to Professor Aspidiske. Emma would have to wait until after dinner. Leslie turned and headed for the library to join her friends who were quietly discussing the ingredients of the Draught of Living Death. Soon there was an argument going on.

"It's _sloth_ brain, not _slug_ brain", Jolanda insisted. "Didn't you pay attention to Professor Slughorn?"

"It's _Sloth_horn, not _Slug_horn", Jemima mocked her. "Why would any European get the idea to use sloth brain? Honestly, Jolly."

"The Draught of Living Death was invented by a medicine man of the Aztecs, who lived in South America. Sloths are quite common there", a girl at the table nearby informed them. Leslie looked up. Lily Evans smiled at them and then continued to chat with her friend. Jemima and Jolanda went on arguing ("I told you so, Jemma!" – "Shut up, Professor Know-it-all!" – "You just can't accept I was right!"), and Emma sighed and finished her essay, but Leslie couldn't take her eyes off Lily Evans. Or rather, Lily's mouth. What was she talking about?

_Leslie. … Yes, Sirius' Hufflepuff challenge … Serves him right. … Pardon? I wasn't going to say a thing about James Potter! _Lily blushed. Leslie guessed her friend (of whom she could only see the back) was teasing her or digging deeper, because…

… _You know…I have to admit he isn't that bad. … I've grown to like him. He has changed. … No way! A girl doesn't ask the boy! – Besides, I don't fully trust him. … Say what you want, but I'm too afraid – too afraid he doesn't mean it, you know? Just making fun of me again._

"Jesus", Leslie murmured. "I didn't know liking someone was so difficult. Emma, are you sure you and Amos want to get together?"

"In his case I'm not sure, thanks to you", Emma answered pointedly. "But otherwise, yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

Leslie gnawed her lip. "I'm sorry, Emma. At dinner I'll try to find out, I promise." Emma noticed she hadn't responded to the second question, but before she could ask, Leslie got up and left the library, still biting her lip. She had come to a decision.

* * *

><p>To her surprise, she found Sirius very quickly. Apparently, he had watched the Quidditch practice and was now reconsidering some tactics with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin walked beside them, lost in a book – this while walking, Leslie noticed approvingly – and seemed unbothered by his friends' wild gesturing. The girl decided her concern had to wait. Getting in the way of some boys discussing Quidditch matters was highly dangerous, especially if one of the boys was Potter. Things seemed to conspire against her.<p>

She revised the last thought upon walking right into Amos Diggory in the Hufflepuff common room. His eyes lit up when he recognised her. "Leslie! Have you seen Emma? Is she alright?"

"Uh, yes", Leslie said, taken by surprise. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well, er, I don't know, but she seemed unusually quiet last evening", Amos explained nervously, "and now I'm wondering if I said something wrong?" Blimey, he was _so _in love. She restrained a grin and tried to calm him: "No, you didn't. She was a bit tired, that's all. It was absolutely not your fault whatsoever."

"Good." He breathed deeply. "Because I'd hate to hurt her. I, um, she's very nice, that's why."

_She's very nice? How insanely romantic. _Leslie raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Believe me, Emma is aware of that."

"Yeah, Amos, get off your backside with her", a cheerful voice behind her added. "But we can't help you, because unfortunately Leslie's case is a tad more difficult." Desiree beamed at the boy, grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to the dormitory where she flopped onto her bed and giggled. "Desiree!" Leslie hissed and rubbed her wrist. "There is no 'case' of mine!"

"I know, I know, and I'm the Empress of China. – Now, where have you been? I thought I'd find you near the Astronomy tower."

"You should've considered a crystal ball. I was in the library, with Emma, Jem, and Jolly. Did you know the Draught of Living Death was originally from South America?"

* * *

><p>They told Emma the news at dinner. She almost spilt her pumpkin juice. The twins behaved like loving sisters again, their arguments never lasted for long. Leslie and Emma discussed the "Hobgoblins'" new album (too much drumming for their taste), and everything was normal until Desiree nudged Leslie. Hard. "Ouch!" - "Shh. Don't move, don't scream, don't look over, but…Sirius Black is staring at you. – I told you NOT to look over!"<p>

He was indeed staring. Leslie met his eyes for a second. A grin flashed across his face. She looked back at Emma. "Sorry. Where were we?" But his gaze seemed to burn her.

As they left the Great Hall, she caught sight of Sirius' tall figure. She made an excuse to the girls and followed him. He was, thank Merlin, alone for once. "Black!"

"Hello, Mondegreen."

"Could I have a word with you?"

"Aw, Leslie, don't tell me you're giving me another chance." He grinned.

"Actually, I am…that is, if you want it." She glanced up at him.

"Really?"

"Hm." She walked beside him, looking to the ground.

"Challenge accepted. Do tell me…what made you change your mind?"

She squirmed. "I'll tell you if you…win your bet, alright?"

Sirius shrugged. "Makes the whole thing even more attractive."

Leslie stopped and faced him. "Listen, Black…er, Sirius. You have to mean it. Convince me you mean it, convince me I'm not any stupid challenge, and I'll help you win your bet. But if you intend to play games with me, you'll lose."

He became serious for a moment. "Understood. – So, Leslie" – his voice was playful as usual – "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Yes", she smirked, "but I can't. No permission."

"Well, if that's the only problem, meet me in the entrance hall at, let's say, half past ten." He turned and waved back at her. "Wait, Black, what are you up to?" He merely grinned again. Leslie frowned and headed for the Hufflepuff common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long. However, please read this - I found it out a couple of weeks ago: **fanfiction is NOT an invention of our time!** The Roman poet _Vergil_ finished his epic "Aeneis" with the 12th book, Aeneas winning the fight for Lavinia, King Latinus' daughter. Their marriage, however, was not mentioned in the epic, which dissatisfied many readers so much that in the Middle Ages there was actually a 13th book written!

* * *

><p><strong>III. NIX<strong>

_five days left_

Leslie was a bit nervous. A non-date in Hogsmeade (with a boy who obviously didn't care about the Hogsmeade _permission_) was not on her list for usual Saturday activities. And yes, she had to admit the what-to-wear question did bother her. Before breakfast, she dismissed three outfits – too warm, too cold, too bland – until Desiree and Emma, sharing a look, slipped a white wool dress over her. She frowned but obeyed her friends; they were hungry, after all. Jemima and Jolanda had already gone to breakfast when the rest of the Hufflepuff girls joined them. "What'f fe maffer?" Jolanda asked, swallowed a mouthful of scrambled egg and wiped her lips. "Sorry. What's the matter? Why were you so late?"

"Because Leslie's neeeeervous", Desiree sang and grinned from ear to ear. "When Mrs Mondegreen packed her daughter's trunk, she didn't know said daughter would date Sirius Black some day."

"It's not a date!" Leslie protested furiously. "And I always pack my trunk myself, thank you very much."

"Why, Les, don't you have a chambermaid for that?" Jemima giggled. The hypothetical chambermaid was a running gag among the girls. Jolanda rolled her eyes. "You know she doesn't, Jemma" she reminded her twin.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious", Jemima groaned and they kept bickering until Emma, usually a very peaceful person, grabbed her Charms and Potions books and smacked the two of them over the head. Their jaws dropped and they fell silent with shock. Desiree raised an eyebrow at Emma. She shrugged. "Works in homework supervision, too", she mumbled.

"Uh-huh, and what does Amos think of it?"

"I started it, and I think the results are quite impressive", Amos Diggory, who had shown up behind her, answered. "Of course, you mustn't hit them too hard. Emma, er, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Blushing, Emma glanced at her friends. Desiree winked. "Just go already." Emma smiled and left the hall with Amos. Leslie sighed, brushed a few bread crumbs off her dress and got up. "I should be going as well", she said. "Enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Dessie…I don't want to hear another word from you." She grinned.

Back in the dormitory, she noticed it was snowing (unusually early, even for November). So she'd need her winter coat. She also searched her trunk for her cap, gloves and warm boots. _Christ, Leslie, you've never fussed about _clothes, she scolded herself. _Now move on, or you'll be terribly late._

* * *

><p>Sirius had been expecting her. "Nice", he said, pointing at her coat. "That's a very, uh, unobtrusive colour." The coat was bright turquoise.<p>

Leslie frowned. "It's my winter coat."

"Hey, I was just joking", Sirius grinned. "Come on, we'd better go or my friends will have emptied Honeydukes' stock by the time we arrive." They went up some stairs, away from the great doors which led to the grounds, but he seemed quite sure about where he was leading her. A couple of stairs and corridors later, he asked, "Can you perform a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Uh, no. That's beyond NEWT standards."

"I know." He smirked. "Will you let me use it on you?"

"Yes, but why?"

"We are going to do something forbidden, and I don't want you to get in trouble." Sirius stopped and faced her. "Leslie, you must swear to keep this a secret."

"Keep _what_ a secret?" She got impatient. What was he up to?

"What I'm going to show you. You'll know why." He seemed earnest. She pushed a strand of hair from her face and nodded. "I give you my word."

"Good." There was his smile again. "_Desillusio_!"

Leslie felt a tingle all over her body – it felt as if he'd squashed an egg on top of her head and the guck was running down to her toes. She looked down to see her feet disappear before her eyes. A surprised chuckle escaped her throat. Sirius, obviously pleased with his work, held out his hand. "Take my hand so you don't get lost", he said to where she had been standing a few seconds ago. She tiptoed around him and grabbed his hand from behind, smiling at his slight startling. Then he looked around: Except for a particularly ugly statue, no one was there. He turned towards the statue, touching its hunch with his wand, mumbling "_Dissendium_". The statue gave a creaking noise as it opened, and Leslie gasped at the dark tunnel inside. "_That's_ what I am to keep a secret?"

"Shh", Sirius whispered. "You go first." He followed her, still holding her hand. "Be careful, the stairs are a bit slippery." As he turned to close the statue, she drew her wand. "_Lumos_!"

_Slippery_ was not an adequate term. The stairs looked as if a waterfall was running over them. If Sirius hadn't held her tight, Leslie would have landed on her bottom several times. She was relieved when the stairs ended and there was just a long, dark, but even tunnel ahead.

"That tunnel leads us directly to the storage room of Honeydukes", Sirius explained proudly. "Not the worst place to go when you're a Hogsmeade firstie. They have everything there – Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Beans, Acid Pops, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice…"

"A paradise for people who want their dentist to go mad."

"You mustn't think like that, Mondegreen. It spoils the fun."

"I'm grinning", Leslie informed him. "If I was the Cheshire Cat, you could see."

"I'm glad you're not the Cheshire Cat. I don't really like cats." He seemed to find that extremely funny. She rolled her eyes – again, cursing her momentary invisibility – and added, "Don't take everything seriously!"

"Sorry, love, I can't help taking everything _serious_ly", he laughed. "Watch it – there's the stairs." They fell silent as he pushed the trapdoor open. Leslie followed Sirius into the storage room.

There were boxes everywhere, filled with colourful packets and glasses that sparkled and shimmered, and the smell of burnt sugar hung in the air. From above came a cheerful noise of students marvelling at the goods in the shop, rustling and rattling…and the sound of footsteps on the ladder. Sirius' face darkened. "Bloody hell."

Later, Leslie couldn't explain what had made her say the following: "Make me visible. Quick! I have an idea."

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully, already performing the spell.

"Yes. Just play along, it shouldn't be too hard for you." With that, she grabbed the lapel of his coat and pulled him close. As the owner of Honeydukes appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she pressed her head against Sirius' chest and giggled in a very girlish way. The man coughed. Leslie didn't even look up, she just let go, giggled a little more and ran up the stairs. Sirius quickly shook off his perplexity, put on his usual mischievous grin and ran a hand through his hair in a perfect imitation of James.

"Sirius Black", the owner sighed. "In my storage room. Again?"

"Sorry, but I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do it up in the shop", Sirius answered.

"Oh, go upstairs already. And make sure not to cross my way again this weekend."

The boy nodded and left. Now he just had to find Leslie.

Thank God she wore that turquoise coat. Even inside a sweet shop it was easily made out. He put a hand on her arm murmuring, "Let's go out. We're in Mr Albertson's bad books at the moment." They made their way to the door and got out. It was agreeably cool outside, and it was still snowing. Leslie got her cap out of her pocket and put it on. A few blonde strands curled around the edge. She put on gloves, making sure every finger fit neatly, and buttoned up her coat. In fact, she did anything but look at him. Finally, Sirius grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face him. "Hey! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

She blushed. "I behaved like one of the silly geese who usually flutter around you!"

He didn't tell her it hadn't bothered him at all. "Well, that would be embarrassing…if you _were_ one of them. But it was only acting…wasn't it?" She just gave him an indignant look.

"Wickedly good acting, though. Albertson surely thought I was snogging a girl in his storage room again. Did you practise giggling like that?"

"Sirius." Her voice was sharp. "Stop it. It's Saturday. You still have four and a half days to disgruntle me, and right now you're very close to it."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Leslie" How quickly his tone had changed from mocking to earnest. "Where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know. You know the village better than I do."

"True. Well, let's go that way first." They turned left. "There's Madam Puddifoot's café, but it's only for _silly geese_. And then there's the Hog's Head, but unless you want ill things, you shouldn't go there –"

"Ill things?"

"Illnesses or illegal business. Then there's Gladrags, of course…would you like to go shopping? And next to it, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. But they don't sell joke or sugar quills, I'm afraid. Luckily, they're sold in the greatest shop of all times up there…ZONKO'S!" Sirius stretched his arms, nearly knocking off a Slytherin second year's cap ("Sorry, brat") and pointing at the shop which was buzzing with all the students crammed into it. "Ah, every time I come here I thank heaven for this shop. Dervish & Banges is almost vis-à-vis, that's not bad, either – oh, look", he interrupted himself, spotting his friends in the joke shop, "James is already checking price tags on the new Ghost Paint. Yes, well, I need some supplies…dung bombs and so on, would you mind waiting for me?"

"Yes." She laughed at his bewildered expression. "I'll go to Scivenshaft's in the meantime. I need a few quills, Dessie always borrows mine and brings them back in an awful state – the quills, I mean."

"Fine, I'll wait here for you." He pushed open the entrance door. "See you in a minute."

"See you", Leslie answered quietly. Sirius was already inside, slapping Peter Pettigrew on the back. She sighed, then shook her head and made her way to Scrivenshaft's.

After they had both filled their supplies, Sirius suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. "It's on me", he said. "Do you want to visit the post office or the Shrieking Shack before?"

"Isn't that the haunted house?"

"Boo!" He grinned. "Yes. Are you scared?"

"No, only cold." She didn't respond to his bickering this time. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." They found a seat at a table which hadn't been wiped clean again yet, but they didn't mind. Leslie took off her coat and gloves. "Sirius, you really don't have to invite me. It's not as if I didn't have any money."

"I know, Mondegreen. And it's not as if I hadn't had what my mother used to call a 'gentleman education'. So drop it." He organised two bottles of butterbeer. When he came back, Leslie had changed her seating position. She couldn't see the door now, there was worry in her eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow and put the bottles on the table (it was clean now). "What's the matter?"

"Robert and Cecily. My brother and sister. They're here."

Sirius spotted his fellow Gryffindors the very next second: blonde, blue-eyed and with the certain attitude of members of old pureblood families, they were sitting near the door, chatting with their classmates. "Whoops."

"They mustn't see me", she said. "Talking to a Black is on top of the list of Things That Will Make A Mondegreen Go Straight To Hell."

"Oh. I thought something serious was going to happen." He laughed. "Don't worry. They'll avoid looking in our direction."

"How do you know?"

"_I'm_ here, remember?"

"How couldn't I?"

However, they couldn't quite enjoy their time. As soon as they had finished their butterbeer and warmed up a little, Sirius went to pay and showed Leslie the back door of the pub so she wouldn't have to go past her siblings on her way out. They met outside and headed for the Shrieking Shack. It was now snowing heavily, the path was covered with a thick white layer of snow. Their feet made crunching noises as they walked. The further away they got from the pub, the quieter it was.

"So, Leslie", Sirius broke the silence, "how come your brother and sister are allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but you aren't?"

"Easy enough." She gave him a quick glance. "I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Ah", he made, understanding. "You tarnished the family honour."

"You'd know", she murmured. "Stupid old Gryffindor pride. Apart from the muggle-hating, my family is just as ultraconservative as yours."

"Really? I always thought the Mondegreens were our complete opposite – friendly, Gryffindors, willing to marry people who aren't members of the family, muggle-lovers…"

Leslie laughed. "My family doesn't exactly hate muggles, but they think wizardry should stay with wizards. 'Of course we're better, but we don't tell them', blah, blah. Anyway, their whole superiority-pure-blood fuss annoyed me so much I decided not to go to Gryffindor."

"I remember", Sirius said slowly. "When the Sorting Hat put you in Hufflepuff, you were downright enthusiastic. I'd never before seen anyone _enthusiastic_ about being in Hufflepuff."

She thumped his shoulder. "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!"

"…pardon?"

"Never mind. Besides, I didn't want to do a total rebellion like you did, because then I would've had to go to Slytherin. I beg you."

"You definitely have a point there. So, your rebellion consists of doing…nothing?"

"Nothing special. I don't play Quidditch or Wizard Chess, haven't had any mentionable boyfriends so far, and my marks go completely unnoticed…because the twins are so brilliant", she closed with a bitter laugh. It puzzled him – she had seemed fine with what she told him until that point. "Do they give you a hard time?"

"When my family got the news of my sorting, Rob and Cess tried to burn my name from the family tree."

"Nice."

"They were only ten, then. I probably shouldn't blame them."

"My brother tried to burn my name when he was nine. They're little monsters from the moment they're born." He grimaced. They had reached the area around the Shrieking Shack. Leslie tilted her head and frowned. "It's larger than I'd thought."

"Never judge a book by its reputation."

"Cover."

"The cover is right in front of you, dear. It gives a pretty good impression of what's inside."

"Does it?"

Catching her suspicious look, he tried to find a logical explanation for what he had just said. A snowball released him from his predicament. It came out of nowhere and hit Leslie's left ear. She jumped, her eyes filled with tears. "Ouch – _merde_! Whichever idiot…?"  
>Sirius had to bite back a laugh. "It has to be James. They said they'd be going here. Oi, Prongs! What do you think you're doing?"<p>

No answer came. However, they heard a faint laugh from where the snowball had come from. Leslie frowned. "Where is he?"

"He's probably invisible", Sirius sighed, ignoring her glare. If she thought he was joking, that was just fortunate. He looked at his watch. "Merlin's beard! Leslie, we need to go!"

On the way back, she was already invisible. He held her hand the whole time and didn't even let go when he bought some sweets for her (and himself, too). When they stumbled out of the statue's hunch, the first students had already arrived in the entrance hall. He released the spell and handed her the bag of sweets. "'s all yours."

"You got nothing?" she asked breathlessly. Sirius grinned and held up his own bag.

"How much?"

"It's on me."

"Sirius!"

"Listen, Leslie, I don't _want_ you to pay me back. Besides, your charming brother and sister will wonder where your money has gone."

Later, she would come up with a dozen answers to this, but at that moment she was too exhausted and overwhelmed by the fact that she'd actually been to Hogsmeade. "Well – thank you."

"Never mind."

"For taking me to the village, I mean."

"Oh", he said. "It was a pleasure."

She wouldn't disagree.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it's been long. My apologies. Anyway...please review?

* * *

><p><strong> IV. GEMINI<strong>

_four days left_

„…_vous__ êtes jolie, c'est vrai -_"

„_Jolies._ It's plural."

„Screw it. I will just tell Aunt Felicity that _je ne parle pas_ bloody_ français."_ Leslie sighed and dropped the book she'd been reading to her friends on the bed. Well, actually she had only read it to Desiree – Emma was on a date with Amos, and Jemima and Jolanda were arguing over a game of chess, for a change. Desiree was also the only one who spoke French (fluently, because her mother's parents had come from Morocco to Paris shortly before the birth of their daughter). Thus, she was able to help Leslie improve her French for the dreaded family gatherings in the holidays.

"Do tell me why on Earth they chose French as the language of the nobles", Leslie grumbled. "England had been at war with France since William the Conqueror, at least." "Hmmm, and he was French. So there." Her friend picked up the book and held it out to her. "_Allez_, finish that chapter before we go down for lunch."

"'…_vous êtes jolies, c'est vrai' le dit. 'Ah, Beatrice! Quelle surprise!'…_"

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's stopped snowing", Jolanda said, squeezing a potato with her fork. "What about a decent snowball fight after lunch?" "Sounds lovely", Emma answered, grimacing. Leslie laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, a little outside activity will do us good. God knows how long the snow will last." "It's enough snow for the next three decades", Emma exaggerated, but she was smiling. "You're worse than a bunch of little children, the lot of you!"<p>

They finished lunch and fetched their coats from the dorm, then went outside. It was snowing again, almost invisibly, merely drizzling. However, the ground, the trees, the path were covered calf-high in snow and when, for a few moments, the sun came out, the girls had to squeeze their eyes shut because the light was so bright. It didn't keep the Hogwarts students from chasing each other round the castle, throwing snowballs, rubbing snow into each other's faces, rolling in the white splendour. So, when someone put a handful of cold and wet in Leslie's collar, she didn't react at first. But then she realised it couldn't have been any of her friends (they were just playing Cool Down The Twins – basically, it was two of them holding Jemima and Jolanda still while the third one bombarded them with snowballs; a really pleasant way of ending their infamous rows). Snowball still in her hand, she spun around, only to see Sirius smirking at her. "Hey, Mondegreen. Are we enjoying the cold?"

Leslie smiled and tugged her cap into place. Her left hand still held that snowball…

"You'd better run, Black", Desiree murmured. The girls giggled.

Sirius reacted fast. When Leslie's hand rose, he ducked, turned and ran. The snowball hit poor Peter Pettigrew's shoulder. "Nice one", Sirius snorted between two laughs. She gave her friends an apologetic look and started to chase him.

"We're really sorry", James Potter told the girls in mock seriousness. "As soon as they have calmed down, we will make sure you get you friend back in one piece." "It's not _her_ you need to worry about, I'd wager", Jolanda said, vainly hiding a grin. James, Remus and Peter laughed and went after Sirius and Leslie. "Must be the hormones", Jemima sighed. "Ah, being young and in love again…" "Oh, shut it", Emma laughed, neatly placing another snowball on Desiree's chin.

Leslie chased Sirius to the lake, but of course he was faster than her. When she arrived there, he was leaning against a tree, greeting her with a wide grin; then he grabbed the nearest branch and shook it. She could barely jump back before a cloud of snow fell from the tree. One second later, and she would have been turned into a living snow-woman. "Narrow escape", Sirius said regretfully.

"There's still time to wash your face", Leslie answered and knocked him over.

"Really?" He wriggled free and grabbed a handful of snow. "This counts for both of us, Mondegreen!" She ducked and grasped his scarf. He coughed and tried to take it off. Leslie slid back and got up, but he snatched the cap from her head and started to fill it with snow. She began to laugh, breathlessly and a little hysterically. Sirius looked at her with amicable concern. "Did I miss a joke?"

"It's stupid, but oh, it's just so funny", she gasped, holding her sides. "Look at you…a Black covered in white." Another fit of giggling shook her until he, rolling his eyes, pulled the snow-filled cap over her head. Leslie froze and took in a sharp breath. She couldn't see, and her face was burning, though everything she felt was _cold, cold, cold_. "If my t-t-t-teeth ev-ver st-st-stop chatt-t-t-tering, I will c-c-curse you f-for this!", she stammered. He laughed and wiped some snow off her shoulders and neck. "Don't be too harsh. Your friends are going to kill me either way."

"Mhm", she murmured, finally taking off the cap and rubbing her cheeks to get her blood running again. "Or my family. I'll come to the funeral – assuming that I'm not dead myself", she added, glaring at something behind him. Sirius turned to see two of his fellow Gryffindors staring at them. "Your darling brother and sister?"

"The Twins from Tartarus. Oh, _merde_ – I bet fifty galleons on tomorrow's Howler."

"Pureblood families are a nuisance. _Two households, both alike in snobbery_…" he declaimed affirmatively. Leslie laughed but gave him a wary glance. "I'd better go back before pure blood makes pure hands unclean. See you around, Sirius." "See you", he said, watching her trudge back to her friends. She didn't deign to look at the twins.

But the twins looked at her, and came nearer. "Leslie", the boy said. "What were you just doing with that Black boy?"

"You know Mother won't have it", the girl added.

"Yes, but she's not here, is she, Cess", Leslie answered. "And Rob, you sound like your own father. 'That Black boy' has a first name, it's Sirius, and he's two years older than you."

"We could tell Mother and Father", Cecily mused. "Wouldn't that just be a lovely Christmas?"

"You should be accountable for it, then."

"Honestly", Robert insisted. "There are so many others. Why Sirius Black?"

"Because _Regulus_ Black is simply not the kind of person you can have a decent snowball fight with, is he?" Leslie said, determined not to let them ruin her good mood. "Good afternoon."

* * *

><p>Despite her friends' lovely attempts to ease her worry, Leslie couldn't sleep very well this Sunday night. They had been chatting for hours, sitting on their beds, blankets neatly tucked around themselves, some of their Honeydukes acquisitions spread before them. Emma had swooned over Amos a bit, Jemima had accurately pointed out why he would never make <em>her<em> swoon, Desiree had teased Leslie about Sirius, and when Leslie started numerating Desiree's various boyfriends, Jolanda told them an embarrassing childhood story about one of them: her older brother Joringel. Jemima started to laugh way before the others. They ended up giggling so hard Emma accidentally banged her head against a bedpost. That was when the girls decided to sleep, and now the room was dim and silent.

Leslie tossed and turned. _Stop thinking_, a voice inside her head said. _You've got classes tomorrow. Just sleep already!_ But Cecily and Robert's voices haunted her mind, as well as Dessie's knowing smirk, and Sirius's hand wiping snow off her shoulder. Besides, she suddenly needed to go to the toilet. Groaning quietly, she threw off her blankets, fished for her slippers and sleepily staggered towards the bathroom. When she came back expecting a dark room, the cold white light faintly illuminating the dorm stung in her eyes. She squinted and went to the window to shut the curtains. "Full moon", she murmured to herself. "No wonder I can't sleep. God forbid I start sleepwalking again…" Was it the cry of a wolf she had just heard? Leslie shook her head and buried herself between her cushions.

Hours later, she woke again. Without looking, she knew it was too early, but not early enough to go back to sleep. Well, she'd wait for the girls to wake up, then. Emma would be first, and it was a good opportunity to make up for some 'best friend talk' they'd missed lately. She put on a snug oversized pullover and sat on the window sill. The moon had set, but a few stars were left at the sky, twinkling slightly. The grounds were white and grey and still.

Except…except for four black figures coming out of the woods, walking towards the castle. The smallest went ahead, looking around nervously. The two taller figures were supporting the fourth one, staying by its…his side closely. Leslie gasped and automatically hid behind the curtain (though it made no sense – they couldn't have seen her). There had been no need to see their faces. Their size, their movements and the way they stayed together made it obvious who they were: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.

Just… what on earth had they been doing on the grounds at this unholy time in the morning?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry again! The only excuse I have is that it's not easy to write about snowball fights etc. when it's 32 degrees Celsius outside. *sigh* It would be nice if you could tell me whether I got Mrs Mondegreen's formal tone right. - I'll try to update sooner!

* * *

><p><strong>V. EPISTULA<strong>

_three days left_

The sound of owls' wings filled the Great Hall.

„Oh, look, the post is here!" Jemima said, reaching out for the letters to her and her sister, who had had to stay in bed with a bad cold. Desiree had received a novel-sized letter from her distant relatives in Morocco. A belated owl flew towards them, dropping a scarlet letter next to Leslie's plate. Emma stopped leafing through the Daily Prophet, glanced over her friend's shoulder and took in a sharp breath. "Goodness gracious…it's a Howler", she whispered. "You have to get it out of here, or the whole school will hear what's written inside. Quick!"

Completely thrown off her guard, Leslie grabbed the envelope and fled. She could feel the paper burning her fingertips by the time she had left the Hall. The very next second, her mother's icy voice filled the corridor:

"_Leslie Mondegreen._

_Your brother and sister have informed me that you were seen with no one less than Sirius Black. From the appearance of this encounter, one could very well assume close physical contact was involved. _

_My daughter, you know that we, your father and I, cannot tolerate, much less endorse, such an acquaintance. The family of the Blacks and our family have never moved in the same circles, as our convictions differ most strongly. Any amicable contact between you and young Mr Black must be stopped at once, or else will lead to grave consequences. _

_I should therefore be very grateful to soon receive a letter from you in which you assure us that you have not associated with this person any more._

_With confidence in your intent to preserve the family's honour and reputation, _

_Your mother_

_Caroline Ludovica Mondegreen."_

Had she shouted, it couldn't have been more terrifying. Leslie watched as the letter ripped itself apart, unable to move or to make a sound. The ice in her mother's voice mixed with her own cold fury and made her shudder. Only when Emma touched her shoulder she realised she had been standing there for quite a while. Blood surged into her face – had her friend heard everything? Emma's horrified expression spoke volumes. "That was terrible."

"How dare she!" Leslie exploded. "_How dare she_!"

"Shhh", Emma murmured, putting a compassionate arm around her shoulder. "She has no idea. Leslie, I'm sure nobody has heard anything…please come inside again."

"There is nothing - nothing! We were just fooling around! It's not sure there will ever be more…"

"I know. But your mother is biased and only partially informed, Leslie. _She_ can't know." Emma tried to calm her best friend, but it was hopeless. "It's the twins' fault! If they hadn't said a word, this wouldn't have happened!" Leslie tried to fight back the tears, but it was too late. One, two, three tears rolled down her cheek. At loss for words, Emma hugged her and stroked her blonde tresses. "Oh, Emma, it's so stupid", Leslie sniffed. "It's a bagatelle. Why does it upset me so much?"

"I have no idea", Emma answered though she suspected her friend wouldn't be in such a state if this 'nothing' between her and Sirius really left her cold. However, she'd rather swallow her tongue than say so. "Perhaps you're a bit tired. It's been a rather exciting weekend." Examining the shreds on the floor, she added, "You know what impresses me most? I've never before seen a Howler written on official, monogrammed stationery."

Leslie's sobs turned to stifled chuckles while she searched her pockets for a hanky. Emma gave her one. "There we are. Now do come in and finish your breakfast, you should need every spoonful of porridge when we go to Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're a sweetheart", Leslie sighed affectionately. "You're the best friend one could wish for. Even though you've been quite occupied these days."

Emma blushed and smiled. "Well, so have you", she pointed out. "I think we have some boy matters to discuss this evening. After all", she cleared her throat, "there were _encounters_ at which 'one could very well assume close physical contact was involved'." The girls burst into giggles and returned to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>She met Sirius later that day. He and his friends were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. When Remus saw Leslie, he grabbed James and Peter's arms and dragged them along. Sirius turned and smiled at her sight. "Hullo, Leslie. How are you?" "Fine", she answered. They remained awkwardly silent for a couple of seconds until he spoke again. "Heard anything from your parents?"<p>

"Don't ask."

"Oh dear", he laughed. "Was it that bad?"

"Mother sent me a Howler. I'm not to 'associate' with you anymore, otherwise our 'amicable contact will lead to grave consequences'." She tried to laugh but failed when her lower lip began to tremble.

"I didn't hear anything", Sirius said quickly. Leslie nodded. "Emma told me to run, so it exploded in the corridor." "Well, perhaps it was also because I was quite late for breakfast…" He grinned wryly.

"No wonder if you spend your nights wandering about the grounds", she blurted out. Sirius's posture changed from relaxed to reserved. "What are you talking about, Leslie?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw you coming out of the forest this morning." _Shut up, _Leslie's mind screamed, _shut up, what are you doing? _But her tongue didn't obey. "The forest is called _forbidden_ for a reason, you know?" She smiled. "What were you doing in there? I saw you carrying Remus; did he get hurt?" "Leslie, for Merlin's sake, be quiet!" he growled. "You saw nothing, get it? By the way, what I do at night is my own business." His harsh tone appalled her. She folded her arms. "There's no need to shout at me, Sirius", she said. "If Remus got hurt, it's your own fault. The Forbidden Forest at night – how stupid is that?"

"You obviously don't understand", Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Explain, then -"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret."

"I wouldn't tell anyone! Do you really think me this untrustworthy?" Leslie stood right in front of him, her blue eyes frank and a little indignant. Sirius was sure she would tell nobody, but he couldn't betray Remus like that. Perhaps she needed a clearer message to understand. Boy was he tired… He ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "No, but at the moment you're being a silly child sticking her nose into other people's business!" He knew it was a mistake even before he had finished the sentence. Leslie's mouth snapped shut and her forehead creased in a frown.

"Fine", she said. "Sorry for having taken so much of your precious time. Please don't be bothered by the silly child that I am. Go on and converse with adults instead." She turned on her heels and stormed away. For a moment Sirius considered following her, apologising, but then he changed his mind. Why should he apologise? It had been her who wouldn't stop asking. Besides, his friends were probably awaiting him, and they always came first. He shook his head lightly and moved on.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, Padfoot, what did she say?" James called out. "You look like you were just losing a bet." Damn it, the bet. Sirius had almost forgotten. "Don't get me started on Lily, Prongs", he said.<p>

James blushed and continued to chase the Snitch. Remus and Peter, however, stared at Sirius with a mixture of compassion and mild mockery. "Have you been arguing?" Remus asked. "Oh, Sirius, what on earth did you do this time?"

"What do you mean, _this time_?" he protested. "We got on really well until today!"

"Ha! You're admitting you had a row!" Peter grinned. "No, honestly, what was it?"

"She saw us this morning and insisted I tell her what we'd been doing."

Remus swore under his breath. "I told you we should've used the cloak!"

"Too late now. – Anyway, I didn't tell her, of course, so she got angry with me and it looks like…like I am going to lose this bet."

Peter patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Bad luck, Padfoot. But hey, perhaps she makes up her mind – you've still got…how much time?"

"Two days", Sirius murmured and looked at Remus, the Marauder who understood girls best, hoping to find some reassurance.

Remus shook his head and turned back to his homework.

Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A little faster than last time, I hope. Unfortunately, chapter length seems to be directly proportional to work time, so this one is a little short-ish as well. Which is actually quite fitting, because...ah well, read for yourself. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>VI. SILENTIUM<p>

_two days left_

* * *

><p>She got out of bed and dressed. She had porridge for breakfast but forgot the syrup, so it tasted like loam and sawdust. Her tea was too bitter. In Herbology, she earned five points for Hufflepuff because she knew five applications of Puffapod. Jemima accidentally dropped her rake on Jolanda's foot. Jolanda accidentally spilt a pot of dragon dung over Jemima's school bag. Desiree purposely doused them with her watering can. Professor Flitwick taught them the Aguamenti charm and Desiree doused the twins again, just for the fun of it. At midday, Emma bawled out all four of them for being insufferable (the twins), childish (Desiree) and sulky (Leslie), and sat down next to Amos. Leslie passed Cecily and Robert on her way to the Hufflepuff common room but ignored them. She did her homework, a herbal portrait for beetroot (with regard to its magical use) and an essay on the meaning of <em>Aguamenti<em> for worldwide water shortage, and then she lay on her bed and tried to get lost in "Sense and Sensibility". Somehow, though, the words didn't reach her and she simply leafed through the pages without actually reading. After a while, she put the novel away and decided to read it some other time. Dusk and a few snowflakes had already fallen. She remembered Professor Sprout having asked Emma and her to help cover the magical plants outside the greenhouses in case of snow, and reluctantly put on her boots and coat. Emma met her in the entrance hall but they didn't speak on their way to the fields and back to the castle. It was now entirely dark and time for dinner. Leslie's fingers tingled as they unfroze clasping a goblet of hot elderberry juice (it tasted like a sweet punch without alcohol). Emma sat opposite and stayed close to her as they walked to the Hufflepuff rooms. Her earlier grudge seemed forgotten, and her presence was warm and comfortable like a fire in a cold, lonely night. Leslie still shivered a little from her trip to the greenhouses – her boots were wet -, and so she slipped into bed and pulled the blanket up to her nose. After twenty, thirty breaths she fell into a sound and dreamless sleep.

He overslept and Remus threw him out of bed so he could get dressed before Potions started. He had nothing for breakfast (there was no time) and therefore sneaked to the kitchen to grab a sandwich in the break before Muggle Studies. He had chosen the subject partly to annoy his family, and partly because he was sincerely interested in Muggles – especially female ones – and their inventions, such as motorbikes and bikinis. Today's lesson treated cosmetic surgery, a rather new phenomenon with which Muggles tried to correct the physical 'faults' nature or time had given their bodies (wrinkles, fat, varicose veins – how much simpler, how less painful that would be using magic: but then, a witch or wizard hardly ever felt the need to 'correct' her or his body. They knew it was possible, and that was enough). At lunch he dug in, nearly starving, and had to take a sip of firewhiskey as a digestif afterwards. He kept a flask in his secret stash for emergencies or special occasions. The afternoon he and James spent looking for Slytherin Quidditch players in order find out how to poison them. Gryffindor's next opponent was Ravenclaw, but in no way was James going to let Slytherin beat Hufflepuff, and therefore give them a chance to win the House Cup. Sirius found particular pleasure in imagining a way to take his brother off the road without really hurting him (itching powder? A purgative? Valerian tea? The possibilities were endless). After dinner, James, Peter and Sirius illicitly sneaked out to have a snowball fight in the dark. Remus stayed inside to learn, but he watched them from their dormitory window and merely grinned when James successfully aimed a snowball at said window. The next snowball was successful, too: it hit Sirius directly in the face. Peter and James exchanged a look and asserted now would be a good moment for going back inside. The snow victim didn't object; in fact, he hardly reacted to anything his friends said – causing them to exchange more looks, worried ones –, put on his pyjamas and went to bed _at half past nine_! This was so alarming the others had just decided to ask him what was wrong when a familiar sound rudely broke the awkward silence that had been hovering in the semi-darkness among the bed curtains. Sirius was snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay...enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>VII. EVENTUS<p>

_one day left_

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours. Sirius stared at the bed curtains, trying to fall asleep again. It was midnight, for Merlin's sake! <em>Midnight. Twenty-four hours from now on. <em>So little time to repair such a great damage. He couldn't decide what was worse: admitting his defeat or the consequential obligation of being nice to his arch-enemy. But if he was honest to himself, the worst was…He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"What's the trouble?" a quiet voice asked. Sirius startled. "Prongs! I thought you were asleep!"

"So thought I. You haven't answered my question. What happened between you and lively Leslie?"

_Lovely Lily _was the term Remus, Peter and he had established for James's favourite redhead: _Lively Leslie_ sounded uncannily coordinate. Was Leslie to him what Lily was to James? No, that was something different. And yet their argument weighed heavily on him, it felt like a punch in his stomach, like a splinter in his heart – _wrong_.

"I told her not to be such a nosy little girl."

The silence following his confession seemed to last for an eternity. Sirius was already convinced his friend had gone back to sleep when James spoke again, slowly and cautiously: "Blimey, Padfoot…and there was I thinking you were intelligent."

A desperate groan was the answer.

"Of course she shouldn't have needled you about whatever. But she _is _a year younger than you – and a good five inches smaller, too – and this will have made her unconfident, I suppose. You've probably confirmed her in her fears."

"Do you think so?" Sirius asked sceptically. James snorted and pulled his blanket over his head. "Why do I help you at all?"

**_seventeen hours left_**

Today Leslie didn't forget the syrup and her porridge was much tastier. The sun was shining brightly and their first class would be Transfiguration, what else was there to wish for? The owls rushed in and students caught the Daily Prophet, postcards and letters out of the air. Leslie received a letter, too. It was not a Howler, and it was very small, her name written on it in an elegant, slightly spidery handwriting. Her face lit up as she opened the envelope. The letter consisted of very few words on a very small piece of paper:

_Well done, Leslie darling. Go on._

_Love, Georgie_

"Georgie?" Jolanda giggled. "And who might that be?"

"Don't tell us you've got another string to your bow", Jemima added with a snicker.

"No, you idiots", Leslie answered. "Georgie is my grandmother Georgiana." But she was beaming with delight. Desiree nudged Emma's ribs and grinned.

As Leslie followed her friends to the classroom, she kept fiddling with her grandmother's letter in her pocket. Georgiana Mondegreen was her father's mother, and had always been a bit different from her status-conscious relatives. Her children, Molyneux, Isebella, and Clarence, spoke of her with as much respect as indignation. Leslie loved her very much and was glad to have inherited "Georgiana" as her second name. Apparently, the old lady had heard about her misconduct and had been delighted about it – naturally. And now there was this letter.

_Go on._

As if it was that easy. For a nosy little girl.

It hadn't been her fault, had it?

As she followed her friends to the classroom, Leslie shivered. It was getting cold.

**_sixteen and a half hours left_**

Apart from unusual tiredness, James showed no signs of their nocturnal conversation. Sirius didn't know whether to be glad or worried but was too busy brooding over his friend's words to talk to him. He knew he shouldn't have said…well, what he had said. Regulus hated being called "little" as well, even though he _was _little, compared to Sirius. But that was the point; "little" was more than just lack of physical height. It was a synonym for _childish, naïve, immature. _Which Leslie wasn't, not at all! She understood what had made him separate himself from his family, and she was not like the girls who used to adore him. The thought of her horrified expression when saying "silly geese" made him grin.

Damn it, he liked her. He wanted to set aright what was wrong, right now. If only he didn't have to go to his lessons!

**_twelve hours left_**

Leslie's friends rightly guessed something unpleasant had occurred between Sirius and her. Hoping that she would soon return to her usual serene self, they didn't say a word about it and sometimes treated her with kid gloves. Like now. They were just crossing the yard to see Professor Sprout (voluntary Herbology work - covering the pumpkin beds in fir branches) when Desiree, upon seeing the distinctive group of seventh-year Gryffindors, linked arms with Jemima and Jolanda and shielded Emma and Leslie from their sight. As they walked past each other, Emma said, "There's something in your hair. If you turn you head, I'll pick it out." Leslie smiled weakly at this lame diversion but did her the favour. Her face burned as Emma picked at her strands, she didn't know where to look. Suddenly her glance fell on Lily Evans. The pretty redhead had creased her forehead and pressed her lips together; her whole body seemed tense. Her eyes were focused on something in the direction Leslie wasn't supposed to look. Leslie turned nevertheless and followed her gaze. _James Potter, laughing and ruffling his hair again. _She heard Lily snort with indignation and turned back. Of course she was annoyed, but in the second their eyes met, Leslie though she had caught a glimpse of sorrow and… longing?

"She likes him", Emma said quietly. "But she doesn't dare to admit it, because she'd lose her face if she did. _She_ can't ask _him_, but if only he asked her once more, she'd say yes."

"Sounds complicated", Leslie muttered. Emma laughed. "Love _is_ complicated – until you confess it to yourself and the other person."

"Then it's not complicated anymore?"

"Oh, it is, but in a different way. You should try yourself."

**_five and a quarter hours left_**

As the five girls sat together in their dormitory getting ready for dinner, Desiree carefully asked, "Emma? Does Amos know why you entered school a year later?"

The others held their breath – they never talked about this subject because it was a horrible memory: Emma's mother, Mrs Levine, had been suffering from schizophrenia since her daughter's eleventh birthday. At first, Emma had stayed at home because she didn't want to leave her father alone with his certifiably insane wife, but shortly after Christmas that year Janet Levine had an episode and stabbed her daughter with a large kitchen knife. The stabs had violated lungs, trachea and one kidney, resulting in a four months' hospital stay. It had been a painful experience. Therefore, Emma stood with her back to them, meticulously folding her woollen green jumper to put it in the closet. "No", she answered slowly. "My mum's illness is something very private."

"But don't you think he'll ask some day, when he sees the scars or meets your mum?" Jolanda persisted. Emma closed the closet with a loud thud. "Some secrets, especially those that concern third persons, should remain unsaid until the relationship is stable and likely to last."

"Okay, but when it is stable, what will you tell him?" Jemima's eyes were wide with anxiety. Leslie slid off her bed. "That's enough! It is not your business. Can't you see she doesn't want to think about all that?" "It's alright, Leslie", Emma said, but her voice was thin and her eyes shone. She didn't resist as her best friend took her arm and led her through the door. They made their way to the Great Hall in comforting silence, but in Leslie's head Emma's voice repeated over and over again: _Some secrets, especially those that concern third persons, should remain unsaid…_

**_two hours left_**

"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot! Stop pacing around like a bloody tiger in its cage! I'm trying to polish my broom – no, the real one made of wood, you idiot. If you'd only stand still and pay attention to what you're stepping on, you'd see."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Prongs. If he's able to see the ambiguousness of polish my broom, he'll be fine."

"The ambi- what?"

"Blimey, Wormtail. DOUBLE MEANING, you twit."

"Come on, not everyone has had the pleasure of an education like yours or Sirius's. Or likes to look up posh words in the Oxford English Dictionary like someone I could name."

"I do hope you're talking about Moony rather than lovely Lily…"

"Oi! Lily needs no dictionary – hey, Padfoot, you're with us again. So please, get off the handle polish."

"You two definitely need some diversion..."

"Moony – catch!"

"A pillow fight? You've got to be kid—argh!"

**_half an hour left_**

"Jeez, Dessie. Switch off the light now." Jemima pulled her pillow over her face. Her twin groaned as she glanced through the bed curtains. "Why can't you do your homework in time for once?" Desiree shot Jolanda an angry glare. "Shut it, you two. It's all fully composed, it just needs to be written down."

"That's what Mozart told his father, too" Leslie muttered sleepily.

"Look where it got him – dead and broke at 34, buried in an anonymous hole in the ground."

"Exactly, and that's why you, Miss Lejour, should do your homework while thinking it up." "To avoid being buried in an anonymous hole before your menopause." The twins grinned at each other. Desiree groaned, put away parchment and quill and "switched off" her wand. "Girls, I really love you, but living in the same dorm definitely makes my love for you awfully complicated."

"Love _is_ complicated", Leslie whispered. _Until you confess it to yourself…_

She loved him. The thought made her heart miss a beat. Not because he was the good-looking height of cool. Because he was who he was.

…_and to the other person._

"Merde!" She grabbed her clothes from the chair beside her bed, remembered to take her shoes out of the room before putting them on.

"Leslie? What the hell are you doing?" The sound of quick steps on the stone stairs answered.

**_ten minutes left_**

Sirius fell backward on his bed. Peter's pillow flew right over his head and missed his nose by an inch. "Don't tell us you're surrendering", Remus breathed in disbelief.

"Naaah…" Sirius stretched across his duvet and jumped up. "I won't surrender. Sorry, Prongs."

"Hey, where are you going?" James called out. Sirius looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "I have no idea. But it looks as if I'm going to do something stupid."

"…something stupid." was what Lily Evans heard when Sirius came down into the common room and went out through the portrait hole. She raised her brows and smiled. Something stupid. Without really noticing, she hummed quietly to herself,

"The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars are red and, oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like_ I love you..._"

**_four minutes left_**

Her steps sounded too loud in the quietness of the dark corridor. Leslie stood still and shook her head. What was she doing out here? She should be in her bed right now, sleeping – wait. There were other steps. Somewhere in the castle, another person was awake, and it was not Filch. Leslie gathered her courage and went on.

**_three minutes left_**

Where the hell was she? Sirius quickened his pace. He couldn't very well walk into the Hufflepuff rooms demanding to speak with her. The whole thing seemed irrational. "But it's worth it", he whispered to himself.

**_one minute and fifty-six seconds left_**

When Sirius found her, she was standing with her back to him. "Leslie!" he exclaimed, and the look on her face when she turned around made him bold. He rushed towards her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the nearest niche. "Leslie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a nosy little girl –"

"Don't, Sirius, _I_ have to apologise. It wasn't your own secret, was it? I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, I really am –" "That's rubbish", he interrupted her. For a second they just stared at each other, taking in every bit of the moment. Then Sirius took her face in his hands; holding back a wayward blonde strand with his thumb, he bent down and kissed her. Her lips felt cool and soft against his. Automatically, Leslie laid her hands on his shoulders. She felt him smile as he pulled her a little closer and their kiss became deeper.

At the first stroke of the clock they broke apart, breathing heavily in great wonderment. Leslie listened to the bells. "Looks like you won that stupid bet", she said with a smile. Sirius gave a breathless laugh. "I'd completely forgot."

"Happy now?"

"Oh yes", he answered and pulled her close to him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Enjoy! I'll try to update the next chapter before the 24th so you'll have something fluff-y to read on you do me a favour and review? I'd like to know if there's something which needs improvement.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. FELICITAS<strong>

"Can't believe it", James groaned. "You actually got her?"

"Language, Prongs. 'Got her' sounds misogynistic", Sirius smiled. "We got each other."

"Love must be something wonderful."

"It is. You should try. It's your gambling debt, anyway." Sirius grinned more broadly and looked over to the Hufflepuff table. Leslie caught his eye and smiled back before her dark-skinned friend said something to her that made her frown. He leaned back and focused on James again. "Before Christmas, Potter, or you're screwed."

"Awww, is he smiling at you?" Desiree giggled. "Didn't I tell you? I just hope you gave in because of his charm and intelligence rather than his…other abilities." Leslie frowned and turned. "Are you implying anything?"

"Non, m'amie. But there are different ways of reading a person's lips." Desiree squealed as Leslie whacked her over the head and started tickling her afterwards. "No need to judge me by the standards of your shallow, sick little mind!"

"Let her go, Leslie", Emma laughed. "You know how she gets when she's frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Leslie let go. "Why?"

"Because she can't twist dear Joringel around her little finger…" "Whoa, whoa, what?" the twins exclaimed. "Dessie, is there anything you should tell us?"

"Not that I'd know. Je ne sais rien."

"Leslie, what's 'liar' in French?"

"Menteuse."

"Well, then, menteuse, Desiree!" Jolanda smirked. "Do us a favour and give a warning if you're planning to become our sister-in-law." "Oh, shut up. It didn't work last time and we haven't been looking at each other since."

"Then he's stupid. We'll talk some sense into him, won't we, Jolly?" Jemima looked at her sister for affirmation. Emma shook her head. "It's sad – the only thing you can think about is boys. Even you, Leslie…Leslie?" "Excuse me", her friend said and got up. "Robert and Cecily have just asked me to come outside with them." On their way out they passed the Gryffindor table. Sirius's gaze followed them.

"What is it that you want?"

"We would just like to know whether you've stopped tailing after Black."

"And why, exactly, would that be your business?"

"Family", Robert said curtly. "You've received Mother's letter, I suppose?"

"Yes, thank you. She has made her point very clear. I don't think you will get any Christmas presents from me this year." "We wouldn't accept them, anyway", Cecily retorted sweetly. "Not until you have affirmed –"

Leslie clenched her fists. "Listen, you horrible, invidious little sneaks. Whoever I associate with is not of concern to any of you, and if I hear or read a word from our parents again, you will be awfully sorry. I'm cast out already. You might as well quit making my life miserable."

The twins shared a look. Before they could answer, their sister's expression changed and she smiled cattily. "But if it makes you happier – he has stopped trying to get my attention. Haven't you?" With that, she turned her head. Sirius raised an eyebrow as the Mondegreen siblings looked at him with expressions that ranged from disgust to amused fondness. "Correct", he answered and walked towards them with irritating stoicism. "And you have stopped trying to get mine."

"I've never tried to get your attention", Leslie protested, but her lips twitched when he flung an arm around her waist. The twins' glares could have caused frost in the Sahara.

"Sirius", a quiet, clear voice said. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as his younger brother Regulus approached them. "Oh, this is pretty. Do you want to duel each other or something of the sort? Just say so, because then Leslie and I might as well do something useful whilst you carry out that stupid family feud." Happy he had come to support her Leslie smiled to herself, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Robert flinched, Regulus turned his eyes away. Cecily watched them with reluctant fascination before she cleared her throat and said "No, thank you, we shall delay the duel, I think. Come, Robert." The twins left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Regulus sent a glare after them before he went away, too. Leslie pressed her lips together until they were well out of sight, then she started to laugh. Sirius grinned. "Nice family you've got."

"Likewise. But I think this was the first time Cess said something which might possibly be called a humorous remark."

"Ouch. I daresay she needs practice. Come on, we should go back inside… James will think we're doing Merlin knows what."

* * *

><p>Luckily, most of the time, James was busy thinking about someone else – Lily Evans. Two weeks later, at the beginning of December, he watched her walk past them, sighed and looked at his best friend. "I won't do that. Can't we agree on some other debt?" - "Moony, what are the rules?" Sirius said sweetly. Their friend hardly looked up from his Transfiguration book. "'You have to accept the challenge, and any additional conditions are obligatory and can't be changed.' That's what both of you agreed on."<p>

Peter grinned and patted James on the back. "Bad luck, mate. Seems you can't get out of it…" "How wonderful to have supportive, sympathetic friends like you", James growled. "I'm going to Quidditch practice. If you happen to care, you may come and watch."

They happened to care. Even though the weather wasn't on their side (drizzle, nasty west wind), they sat in the stands to watch their friend chase the Quaffle. "Now look who's here", Peter whispered. "Doesn't Lily have any important homework to do?" "She's here to watch Mary Macdonald", Remus said matter-of-factly. "Yes, sure", Sirius smirked. "Lucky Mary is Keeper, huh?" James was indeed flying near Mary very often – so obviously unnecessary Mary shot an amused glance towards Lily. Remus sighed. "Alright, you've convinced me. These two need to find each other for once. Any ideas?"

"Prongs could ask her out", Peter suggested. "He didn't have any problems to do so from first to sixth grade." "This is something different", Sirius argued. "The idea of asking her out again scares the hell out of him. Have you ever seen him scared before?" He took the others' dubious expressions as a sufficient answer. "This time it is something serious."

"Then maybe he'll have to tell lovely Lily indirectly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well", Remus started thoughtfully, eventually tucking his books back into his bag, "if he isn't able to tell her face to face, perhaps he can tell someone else who will tell Lily. Or Lily's listening secretly."

"That's actually a brilliant idea!" Peter chimed in. "But how do we get her to listen? We can't just tell her, can we?"

"No. But this shouldn't be our biggest problem. Hey, James! Go on, fly, we're only plotting your declaration of love. – Now, boys, here's how we do it…" Sirius's eyes were sparkling at the prospect of a new trick.

"…would you do that?"

Leslie frowned and gnawed her lip, enjoying his nervous anticipation. Finally she took pity on him and smiled widely. "Yes of course." Sirius's face relaxed and he ruffled her hair. "How dare you keep me in suspense like that!" "Alright, I'm sorry!" She swatted his hand away. "Just give me a date."

"With pleasure."

"No, I didn't mean – Merlin, of course you can give me a date, but what I meant was: tell me when you'd like to carry out the plan." "Next Tuesday." Sirius grinned mischievously. "It's all worked out."

* * *

><p>Dear Grandma,<p>

Thank you very much for your helpful little note. I had already given up because Sirius and I had had a row about something entirely inane. Luckily, we both came back to our senses and now…well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this on Christmas Eve, but we are going out now (which I'd never have considered if it hadn't been for the stupid bet his friend James Potter forced on him). Robert and Cecily know, and the others as well, I suppose. However, Mother and Father don't. I will write to them soon, I promise. Anyway, are you looking forward to Christmas, too? Hopefully it snows before the 24th so we can have a lovely white Christmas. Talking about lovely – next week I'll help Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin to bring James Potter and his all-time beloved Lily Evans (called Lovely Lily, isn't that sweet?) together. It shall be great fun – you will hear more in the holidays. Until then, lots of love,

Leslie

(Lively Leslie in certain circles!)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **There, I kept my promise. Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>IX. OPS<strong>

Lily Evans was tired. She hadn't slept very well, blaming it on the full moon that was to rise tonight. Moreover, she was listening to Professor Binns and it was just… so… incredibly… boring…

When the bell rang, she almost jumped off her seat sharing a relieved look with Mary. So it was only a bit of homework before she could finally escape into freedom. Honestly, who could expect them to diligently pay attention when Christmas was only a few days away? Lily smiled as she walked out of the room. A blonde girl from Hufflepuff came towards her. Wasn't that Sirius's latest fancy? "Hey", the girl said and beamed at her. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course", Lily said (because no matter how tired, she was always helpful). "What is it?"

Leslie – that was her name! – blushed a bit and explained, "You see, I really wouldn't have bothered you, but Sirius said you were extraordinarily good at Potions and…would you perhaps read through my essay on Amortentia? I couldn't find anything in the library, and I think some important parts are missing."

"Sure."

Leslie began to search her bag. "Oh no", she muttered. "I must've forgotten it in the dorm. How silly of me. I'll be back in a minute!" And off she went. Lily sighed and leaned against the wall. Damn her kindness. Next to her, Remus stuck his head through the door. "I'm going to the library", he said to his friends. "Hurry up, will you?" He cast an apologetic smile at her and strolled away, Peter on his heels. The classroom had to be empty now, Lily thought a second before she heard Sirius's voice: "So, Prongs, when are you going to fulfil your debt?"

Not _that _again. Couldn't those boys _ever_ talk about something else?

"Stop talking about it like that." _Yes please. _"You make it sound like a game."

"That's what it is, my friend."

"Is your dating Leslie a game to you?" James's tone sounded somewhat accusing.

"No. Wait, does that mean it's not a game to you, either?"

There was a very long pause. So long that Lily thought James had Stunned Sirius, or Silencio-ed him. But just when she decided to do something – go inside and check on them, walk away, anything, James spoke again. "No, it isn't. And that's why I can't just say 'Hey, Evans, wanna go out with me?'"

"You didn't mind doing so from first to fifth grade, Prongs."

"I was playing games then. Now I mean it. I can't easily tell her I love her because it's true – do you understand?"

A table creaked as if someone had sat down on its edge. "No, to be honest, I don't. Explain."

"Padfoot." James sighed. "I love her. I love her green eyes, her red hair, the way she walks, the form of her hand, her figure…" _Go on, prove yourself the superficial git I always knew you to be. _"I love that she's smart, and funny, and kind, and brave, and sometimes moody enough to remind me that she's human. I love her for putting up with me for six and a half years without jumping off the Astronomy tower, and for showing up at every Quidditch match even though I'm on the team." He took a deep breath. "I love it when she's so concentrated on writing that she doesn't realise she's curling her hair around her finger for the hundredth time. I love how she glares at me when I do something faster and better than her, and how her eyes gleam with triumph when she's faster and better, and how she keeps looking at me when she thinks no one notices it-" _Oh no. He noticed? _"-but I do because when she looks at me, my skin begins to tingle and my heart beats quicker than a hummingbird. I love how she has this effect on me. I love how she has been there all the time, how the thought of seeing her makes me happy every day, and how I'm overwhelmed by joy when I meet her on the Hogwarts Express after weeks of summer holidays, even if she pretends not to be aware of my presence. But I don't care because I love her. _I love Lily Evans._"

In the following silence Lily didn't dare to blink.

Her own heartbeat startled her. No noise had ever seemed as loud.

"Well, that was pretty good", Sirius said merrily. "Now you just have to tell her. Cheers!" The door opened in a sweep and he gave Lily a wink before heading in the opposite direction. James followed a little more slowly. When he turned to close the door, his eyes fell on her and widened in shock. She was sure she had the same look on her face – like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Did you hear all that?"

She nodded. James stumbled back against the wall. "Oh, great."

There was another long pause after this. They didn't dare to look at each other, their faces were burning. Finally Lily gathered her courage and asked, "Is it true? That you love me?"

James uttered a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "Yes", he said, and his eyes locked with hers when he said it. She blinked and looked away. James Potter loved her. He _loved her_. He, the Quidditch hero of Gryffindor, the most popular boy at Hogwarts, the arrogant, insufferable git… Oh, sweet Merlin, what should she do? They couldn't stay in this corridor waiting for a miracle to happen. Her heart raced and the blood rushed in her ears so loudly she hardly heard herself say, "I think…I think I love you, too."

"What?"

Lily stared at James. "What…what?"

"Did you just say you – love me?"

"I – I think so." She was trembling all over, even her voice was shaky, and at the same time the weird, blissful urge to laugh was bubbling inside her. "Yes, I love you." Their eyes met again, and this time none looked away. James took a careful step towards her, reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips. "May I…?"

The very next second his lips were on hers and she was responding to him with all her passion. Lily's schoolbag fell on the floor, and James lost his glasses, but they didn't stop kissing until they needed to breathe. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and her left hand was entangled in his tie as they looked at each other, their eyes shining with love.

There. No need to wait for a miracle.

Behind the next corner, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Leslie gave each other quiet high fives. "Thank Heaven", Peter whispered. "I thought we'd have to listen to James fussing over Lily – and Snivellus, too, heaven forbid – for the rest of this term." "Shhh! They're coming!" Remus dragged him out of sight. "Oh, damn it, Padfoot, now it's too late to hide…"

Sirius grinned and pulled Leslie in a tight embrace. "Remember that moment at Honeydukes?" he whispered in her ear. She chuckled and buried her face in his sweater. The next moment James and Lily came round the corner. Lily blushed immediately but James drew his wand. "Leslie, move. I've got something to discuss with my so-called best friend."

"Ouch", Sirius grinned. "You'd better go, lovey." Leslie held on to him and looked at James with huge eyes and exaggerated alarm. "Before you kill him, you'll have to kill me!"

Lily couldn't help it – she burst out giggling. "Please, stop. That's absurd", she said. "Apparently, everyone knows what's going on, so there's no need to rip each other's heads off. James, please, put away your wand!" As soon as he obeyed, Remus and Peter reappeared beaming like the Cheshire Cat. "Congratulations", Remus laughed. "Sorry for the scheming, by the way, but you two don't seem too unhappy about it."

James and Lily shared a look; suddenly shy again, he took her hand and smiled at her before answering, "No…not really."

* * *

><p>"Awww, I'm going to miss you darlings SO much during the holidays!" Desiree theatrically flung her arms around the twins and hugged them. "Promise you'll think of me every day!"<p>

"Yeah, sure", Jolanda groaned. "As if we didn't have any other problems."

"Like a lovesick older brother", Jemima added. "And it's your fault!" Desiree merely pursed her lips and skipped away to do her hair. "I've heard that Lily Evans and James Potter have finally made out...?"

"Really?" Emma looked up from her book and smiled. "That's wonderful! How come?" "I bet Leslie could tell us exactly, but Her Ladyship prefers to keep us in the dark and smile mysteriously." Desiree fixed one of her braids with a bright pink hairclip. "N'est-ce pas, ma dame?"

"No, that's rubbish. I won't tell you exactly, but let's just say they had no other choice…after James had elaborately told Sirius he loved Lily, and she had heard every single word." Leslie grinned. "Now excuse me, darlings, but I need to pay a visit to the library before breakfast. See you!"

"The library, huh?" Desiree raised her brows. Emma rolled her eyes. "The complete left side of your head is still uncombed", she informed her friend dryly.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama and Papa,<em>

_Before you hear it from anybody else, let me inform you that regardless of your expressed wish, I have not ceased to talk to Sirius Black, and our relationship is beyond amity. I do not care if you disinherit me, forbid me to return to Hogwarts or anything of the sort. We like each other very much, which does not mean we are going to marry as soon as both of us have graduated from school…_

"Doesn't it? What a pity." Sirius sat down on the edge of the table, pouting. Leslie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and put a hand over the letter. "You weren't supposed to read that!"

"I'm sorry. But it does concern me as well."

"You're right", she sighed. "Either way, I don't see you as the marry-right-after-school, domestic type of man." "True enough. Do tell me, who else – apart from the lovely twins and your trustworthy grandmother – could possibly tell your parents about us?"

"A truckload of people. You know how it is with ancient wizard families – we're _everywhere_." Sirius laughed. "But there are only three Mondegreens at Hogwarts right now!"

"Yes, but the problem with the others is that they don't bear the name Mondegreen. You see, my Grandma had four children – Uncle Arthur, the youngest, died at the age of nineteen – my father has three children; his sister Isebella has two, Pheline and Melvin Richmond, whose father is a descendant of an illegitimate child of Henry the Seventh. Pheline has graduated already, but Melvin is in his fourth year. Uncle Clarence has three children, Frederic, Melissa and Joffrey, but their name's Hamilton because Freddie was born before my uncle and Aunt Shannon were married."

"Oh, the scandal!" Sirius pretended to be shocked. "Wait a minute: Did you just say Freddie Hamilton is your cousin? The infamous redhead? I thought he was related to the Weasleys!"

"Yes, his mother is part Weasley, I think."

"He was some sort of idol to me when I was a first-year", he confessed. "And Melissa, hey, she's in my class…"

"Of all my cousins I get along with her best. But Joffrey is a foul little rat, he loves to sneak about." Leslie grimaced. "I'll see all of them in the holidays. And I have three other cousins from my mother's family – Aunt Felicity has two, Jonathan and Lynnette Lawrence, working at the Ministry already, and Uncle Normand's son Antoine is at Beauxbatons because his mother is French. Argh, sometimes I wish I had a normal family with Mum, Dad, one brother or sister and one single aunt from each side."

"Tell me about it", Sirius agreed. "My cousin Andromeda is quite sensible, she's going to marry Ted Tonks – he was in your house. Her sisters, however, are nice and proper Slytherins – Bellatrix is a full-grown maniac and Narcissa does whatever Bella demands of her. They've joined the Death Eaters already." He frowned. "I don't like whatever's going on with those. They feel like trouble."

Leslie nodded thoughtfully, finished her letter and got up. "Will you accompany me to the Owlery?"

"Of course." But he yawned heavily. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep…"

"Perhaps it's the full moon", she suggested. He coughed, vainly covering his laughter. "Yes, that will be it. Come on, let's go before we miss breakfast."

On their way up to the Owlery, Leslie tried to express a though which had been bothering her ever since the boys had asked her to help. As soon as the owl carrying her letter had departed, she opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Sirius… remember when you asked me what had made me change my mind?" "Change your mind?" He looked puzzled. "Ah, about the bet, you mean?" She nodded.

"You said you would tell me if I won. Is there something I should know, love?" His eyes were focused on her.

"It's nothing dramatic. I saw Lily that day, and she said something about James being not that bad, and you said if you won, James would have to ask her out, so I thought we might give it a try in order to help Lily and James…you know?"

"I see. It was an act of sheer altruism and helpfulness." He sounded amused.

"No! Well, that's what I told myself, but I guess I had another reason…" She couldn't say more. Sirius stood an inch away from her and took her face in his hands. He came closer until his lips lightly touched her cheek as he said, "I'm glad you had…" He moved his head and kissed her softly, then pulled back a tiny bit and finished, "…ulterior motives."

Leslie smiled and stood on her tiptoes to close the gap between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. This is not a very comprehensive chapter, I'm afraid. I just thought I couldn't jump from December to July without something in between. Nevertheless, I hope you like it. If you find a word or phrase which sounds odd or overblown, please tell me. - Enough of that, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>X. VERITAS<strong>

It was a cold, windy day at the end of January. Nevertheless, James had forced the team to the Quidditch pitch for a much-needed practice after the holidays. Sirius was watching them from the stands, rubbing his uncovered fingers and silently cursing friendship, boredom, loyalty and anything else that made him watch seven kids on a broom on an icy winter's day like this. His rescue approached in the form of a sixteen-year-old girl in a bright turquoise coat who sat beside him, gave him a peck on the cheek and said cheerfully, "Thought I'd find you here. Where is everyone?"

"Remus is studying", he answered. "Peter, with his help, is studying as well, and Lily is in the library…"

"…studying?"

"Aren't you a smart one. – Where are _your _friends, by the way?"

"Emma's with Amos, Dessie has to play Gobstones and the twins have got permission to go home because their grandmother is dying."

"Oh. My condolences."

Leslie shook her head. "They say she's ninety-five and has been suffering from an illness for many years, so it will rather be a blessing for the poor soul. – Anyway, I'm here now."

"I can see _that_", he said, grinning. "And I'm glad, I was beginning to feel bored."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Sirius didn't have to think long, he had had this in mind for some days. "Let's play Truth." Seeing her puzzlement, he added, "It's Truth or Dare without Dare. We ask each other questions in turn. Each question must be answered truthfully."

"And if I don't want to answer…?"

"Then you say 'I quit' and I win, or vice versa."

She contemplated it for another second, but the idea intrigued her. "You start, then."

He raised a brow. "Why are you blushing?"

After a short pause during which she tried to find out if this really was his first question, she answered, "Because this will probably be very embarrassing."

Sirius laughed. "No doubt. Your turn."

"Ummm…what do you want to do after school?"

He rolled his eyes. "Be an auror, of course. But that's just as lame as 'What's your favourite colour?'"

"Turquoise." She chuckled. "Now, have you ever set eyes on my cousin Melissa?"

She had him there. He let out a deep breath before admitting, "Yes. – But that was before she dyed her hair."

"Aubergine isn't everybody's colour", she agreed.

"True enough. What is the thing you hoped you'd never have to tell me?"

This time she hesitated much longer. It was an unpleasant question, but he wouldn't give in, continued to pierce her with his eyes. Finally, she answered, in a very low, small voice, "That I become fiercely jealous every time you look at another girl."

His face softened. "Really?"

"It's my turn." Leslie lifted her gaze from the ground. "What was the most embarrassing book you've ever read?"

"Leslie! I don't read books! I stare at them until they tell me what I want to know."

"The game is called Truth", she reminded him with a smirk.

"Fine. I've got a copy of 'Peter Rabbit' in my trunk, does that count?"

The malice left her smile as she said, "Yes. It does."

"Please don't tell anyone. Now, where were we…what do you hate most about us?"

"_Us_ as in _you and me_?" When he nodded, she grimaced. "When people compare us to Romeo and Juliet. It's stupid, really – our dorm doesn't even have a balcony."

"And you're not fifteen."

"And none of my numerous cousins would ever want to kill your best friend."

"And we didn't marry the day after our first kiss."

"If there should be war among the wizards, would you be able to kill your relatives?" she prompted.

"Depends. Some of them, namely my insane cousin Bellatrix. But I couldn't kill Andromeda…or my brother", he added thoughtfully. "Besides, as you pointed out, ancient wizard families are _everywhere_. In some way, I'm related to James as well, and why should I want to kill him?"

Leslie was just about to answer when James, who had finished the practice, suddenly dived down an inch above their heads and snatched her cap. Sirius, without hesitating, got up, borrowed Mary Macdonald's broom, and started chasing after James. Leslie took off her gloves and ran a hand through her tousled hair. There was nothing she could do but watch the two boys – James laughing madly, holding up her cap, and Sirius hard on his heels (or bristles), determined to fetch back the 'trophy'. Finally he managed it because James laughed so hard he almost fell off his broom. Grinning triumphantly, Sirius flew down and put the cap back on Leslie's head. She shook said head in amusement. "You could've just used your wand!"

"Yeah." He made a quick movement, now hanging from the broom upside down. "But it wouldn't have looked nearly so cool."

"Black?" Mary called over. "As noble as that was, I need my broom now."

"Back in a second", Sirius said to Leslie, and, when he was back, "Would you consider giving me a thank you kiss?"

"When the blood's run out of your head again", she answered.

"Why? Do you think I need it further downstairs?"

"Argh, no! I meant, just so you don't become giddy."

"Become giddy? From your kiss?" He raised a quizzical brow. Leslie put her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge, Sirius?"

He merely raised the other brow. The hint of a smile lingered in his face. It was unnerving. Before she knew it, she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back until he had to sit down. Then she sat on his lap, still facing him, opened the first two buttons on his coat and hooked a finger in his scarf, pulling his face closer to hers. Smiling at the slight surprise in his eyes, she moved her head to one side, gently nibbling his right earlobe. As he started stroking her hair and back, her lips traced his jawline, kissed his chin, the corner of his mouth. Then she grabbed his hair with her free hand and kissed him on the mouth. Sirius gasped and got up, carried her to the wooden balustrade, where he continued to answer the kiss, and ran his tongue along her lower lip until she let him in.

They could have gone on forever, hadn't Leslie suddenly felt she was losing her balance. She broke free and pushed him away so she could jump down. "Sorry", she breathed. "Didn't…want to…" She gestured towards the balustrade.

"Fall off", Sirius completed her sentence, a little less breathless. "Heavens, I seriously think you've met the challenge."

"Have I?" She blushed. "Now that's something."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff, I suggest." He laughed and laid an arm around her. "Come, let's go back inside. Not that I were cold or anything, but what will people say?"

* * *

><p>When Leslie returned to the Hufflepuff common room after dinner, she found Emma curled up in an armchair beside the fire. Her best friend was furrowing her brows as she studied an article in the <em>Quibbler.<em> The magazine was quite new and most of what it reported was clearly made-up rubbish, but recently it had contained some informative and serious articles about the Death Eater movement. Emma looked up and her face relaxed for a moment. "'lo, Leslie. How was the evening?"

"Smashing", Leslie answered. "How about yours?"

"Oh, it was lovely. But come here for a second – you _have_ to read this, it's unbelievable." Emma held out the paper. Leslie propped herself on the arm-rest and began to read. The article seemed written in haste, as if the author had been really upset. It was about Lord Voldemort. She couldn't help gasping at the numbers mentioned in the article. "Six hundred supporters? I had no idea they were so many!"

"Wait till you've read the next paragraph." Emma shuddered. "That little village, Norton-sub-Hamdon or whatever the name, half-destroyed by giants, the Muggle Police say it's been 'extremely brutal and well-organised vandalism'. Forty-six bridges ruptured, various railtracks torn apart, and parts of the New Forest burnt and trampled down by dragons. Two hundred and thirty-seven Muggles killed since January 1976, at least half of them by Fenrir Greyback and his savage pack of curs!"

"But - but I thought the Death Eaters hated 'half-breeds' – shouldn't they despise the werewolves?"

"They do, but as long as those maniacs do the dirty work for them they come in quite handy." The bitterness in Emma's voice was unmistakable. "As if there wasn't enough trouble in this world!"

"This is a real war, isn't it?" Leslie muttered. "Oh, God, Emma, I'm scared."

Emma got up and hugged her friend. "Who wouldn't be? I hope there are enough decent witches and wizards to stop You-Know-Who.

"And I hope they don't have to pay their decency with their lives."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Again, so sorry for the delay. This is only a filler chapter, I'm afraid. If I tell you I had my Abitur (the German equivalent to A-level exams) in April, can you forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong>XI. CONSPIRATIO<strong>

"Hey, you were really good today! Hufflepuff won't stand a chance against you next week." Sirius slapped a hand on James' shoulder. His friend creased his forehead. "I don't know, our Beaters are still somewhat unfocused – they might hit the balustrade rather than the players…"

"No, they won't, I'm sure", Remus reassured. "It was that strong wind today. Besides, those projections we created for practice, well, we've done better before. They moved like robots."

"Like _what_?" Peter looked confused. Remus shook his head. "Never mind, Wormy. So, how about we finish our homework for Thursday now?"

"Why, we can still do that on Wedn- oh." Sirius sighed. "No, we can't. Alright, let's go."

"What's the matter with Wednesday?" Peter whispered, seeking help from Remus. The tired-looking boy shot him an exhausted glare. "Full moon, Wormtail, just like last month…and the month before…and January. Be glad you're not a girl, you'd constantly forget about your monthlies."

James threw back his head and laughed. "Just imagine what it would be like if we were girls. You would definitely be the school mattress, Padfoot."

"And you would never, ever run a hand through your perfectly done hair." Sirius grinned. "_And_ you'd be wearing contact lenses."

"Oh, I'm not sure. Glasses can add to a certain style. 'Slinky Secretary', something of the sort."

"As impressive as that alliteration was, I'm profoundly glad you're not a girl", someone behind them said. Lily slid between Remus and James, giving the latter a disapproving look. "Honestly, Mary Wollstonecraft would turn in her grave."

"Or ask her daughter to make a creepy doctor resurrect her so she can strangle me?"

"You know she was Mary Shelley's mother? I'm impressed."

"You know, Lily love", James said, planting a kiss on her cheek, "from time to time even I read a book."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll do my homework later. See you around." The others watched him leave. "What's his problem?" Peter asked, confused, causing Remus to sigh again and rub his left temple. "Isn't it obvious? He's jealous. Of Lily, before you ask."

Sirius heard what they said and it made him slightly angry. Jealous? What the hell? He wasn't in _love_ with James or anything. Of course, Lily spending time with the boys was a little annoying but it was alright because he now had Leslie. Lately, James had teased him about her – said she was quite the persistent one. Persistent was a stupid word. As if she was a kind of weather, an illness, or paint on the wall. It was true, she was his longest-lasting girlfriend by far, but chasing girls had lost some of its thrill to Sirius. He wasn't blind to a short skirt or a daring décolleté (as far as school uniform allowed it), it just didn't intrigue him as much as it used to. He already had what he needed, and it had the uncanny ability to show up exactly _when_ he needed it, like now.

"How do you do that?"

Leslie blinked. "How do I do what?"

He bent down and kissed her. "Every time I desperately need you, you're suddenly there."

She smiled, pleased and surprised. "Female intuition?"

"That's a very unsatisfactory explanation, but it will have to do, I suppose." He sighed, grinning. She raised the hand he was holding and entwined her fingers with his. "If you're content with it – I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah? What is it, lovey? Tell Daddy."

She ignored his teasing. "I simply wanted to be with you. My family is being a nuisance. They keep saying things like 'Has he cheated on you yet?' and 'I seriously believe I saw him with Prunella Blackthorne last Wednesday'."

Sirius chuckled. "Who's Prunella…what's-her-name?"

"A Ravenclaw first-year. Never mind. They would love us to break up."

"Maybe we should", he said. Leslie pulled back her hand as if she had burnt it. "Excuse me?"

"No, don't get me wrong." He took her hand again. "Maybe we should break up for them, let's say a month before the end of term, and go separate ways in public."

"A fake break-up?" She was still suspicious.

"Yes, why not? They would stop bothering you, and you wouldn't receive any death threat letters anymore…Ouch, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm. She smiled sweetly. "Excess narcissism. Anyway, the idea is beginning to intrigue me. What sort of break-up should it be?"

"A loud, nasty one", he replied mischievously. "Including a slap and a lot of shouting. And perhaps we have to let in some of our friends, and to bribe someone to play the rival in love."

"Oh, Melissa shouldn't need much persuasive work", Leslie grumbled. Sirius gave her a long, affectionate kiss. "Dearest", he said, lightly picking her earlobe. "I told you: Aubergine is _not at all_ my colour."

* * *

><p>Leslie examined her friend's outfit – a green wool jumper and dark corduroys. "Were you planning to change before you go?"<p>

"Why, what's wrong with these? They're comfortable."

"Exactly. Come on, you should dress up a little. You are going on a date, not to homework supervision. What about that maroon dress we gave you for Christmas?"

"Isn't that a bit light?" Emma said dubiously, already pulling the dress from her trunk.

"It's perfect. Here, you can pull this over, if you want." Leslie tossed her an ochre cardigan. "And if you are cold, don't be shy to shudder. Then he can lend you his jacket."

"Sounds as if you had some experience", Emma muttered.

"Oh, no", her friend answered with a cheeky grin. "I don't need a jacket when I am with Sirius. He is hotter than any central heating." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Um, with all due respect for Muggle Studies, you do know that metaphor is a bit unromantic, don't you?"

"You're detracting from the fact that you still haven't put on this dress" Leslie huffed. "Now go ahead, or I'll metaphor you into it."

"It's you who is detracting", Emma protested but obeyed. "And if all your metaphors are of the same quality, your threat doesn't really frighten me."

"Oh, shush. There, have a nice evening." Still grinning, Leslie pushed her fully dressed best friend towards the door.

"Wait, I'm still wearing slippers." Emma went back to her trunk and started to search it for more appropriate footwear. Leslie sat on her bed and dangled her legs. "Emma, would you help me with something?"

"'Course", Emma muttered, shifting a pile of blouses. "What is it?"

"Sirius and I are planning our break-up."

"Mmm…wait – what?" She turned her head and gave Leslie a disbelieving look from her big brown eyes. "You're _planning_ your break-up?"

"A fake one. And we may need some assistance with the performance, and with keeping the secret, as well. Will you help us?"

"Basically, yes", Emma answered exhaustedly, putting on a pair of flats. "I'll need more detailed instruction, though. Some other time. I really have to go."

"Thank you", Leslie smiled. "Enjoy yourselves, and don't you come back before half past ten!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I actually managed to upload a tiny bit earlier, what with my Abitur written and gone well so far (an oral test is still due). I'd be happy if you found the time to review!

* * *

><p><strong>XII. FIDES<strong>

Some days later, Emma, Leslie, Melissa, Sirius, Remus and James met in an empty classroom. The boys hadn't let Peter in, as they all agreed he couldn't keep secrets. ("Not that he wasn't one of my best friends", Sirius had said, "but chances are he behaves weirdly around Leslie's relatives, they ask him what his problem is and he feels pressed to tell them.") Emma and Leslie had decided to keep their conspiracy as small as possible – Jemima, Jolanda and Desiree didn't have to know. Melissa had willingly assured her participation. Now that they were all present, Remus, being the pragmatic one, pulled out a sheet of parchment and suggested they make a detailed plan. "We need a date and place first", he said. "How long do you think rehearsing will take?"

"We should do it shortly before the summer holidays", Sirius answered, "which leaves us two months…"

"'scuse me. I still don't quite understand why this is necessary." James frowned. "Least school couples stay together after one or both of them leave Hogwarts. Why all this effort?"

"Do you plan to break up with Lily?"

"No, but your families might assume the theory is valid for the two of you!"

Leslie and Melissa exchanged a look. Then the latter said, "This would be nice, but in this case they are very suspicious, especially Leslie's parents, our dear aunt Isebella, and their children. They would continue to importune her. We had better make them believe Leslie and Sirius aren't seeing each other anymore, and have plenty of witnesses for their quarrel and breakup."

"Apart from that, it will be hilarious", Sirius grinned. "Not that I'd like to fake a grudge against you, honey."

"Likewise", Leslie answered amiably as he put an arm around her. Emma sighed. "Oh, get a room, you two. Is the point of this meeting a rehearsal for the big Breakup Scene?"

"We need a script first", Remus commented matter-of-factly. "How about we invented a story, so you actually know why you're quarrelling?"

They met frequently after that. Rehearsing a melodramatic row was, as Leslie bashfully admitted one day, funnier than it should have been. Especially Melissa took much delight in her role. James practiced keeping a straight face every time he saw his best friend being given a mock dressing-down. However, as even the actors were scarcely able to restrain themselves, many of their meetings ended with laughter and exhilaration, causing Remus to frown and Emma to grow more and more impatient. "Goodness!" she exclaimed one day. "If you're not able to stay composed, for Heaven's sake, stop this nonsense and think of another way to put an end to your families' ridiculous issues concerning your lovey-dovey happiness!" With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving the others with big question marks in their eyes. Leslie recovered first. "I'll go after her" she said, "excuse me." Outside, she didn't have to look for Emma long. Her best friend stood at a window further down the corridor, clasping the window sill. Her lips trembled and she was as white as a sheet. When Leslie stepped up to her, she shuddered and turned away.

"Emma", Leslie said softly. "Emma, what is the matter?"

"You really care to know?" Emma replied bitterly. "Are you sure? It might interfere with the happiness you take for granted. Have you ever considered that someday you and your loverboy could have a real problem or argument?"

"Of course, but it is not my situation which makes you so unhappy, is it? You have been different these past few weeks. Something is bothering you and I think you should relieve yourself – at least a bit – because I cannot see you suffer."

This was too much for Emma's strained nerves. She turned around and flung her arms around Leslie, sobbing heartbreakingly. Leslie hugged her and stroked Emma's thick brown curls. Suddenly Emma released her, wiped her eyes, gulped and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Leslie was sure her ears were playing a trick on her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me – I'm pregnant." Emma hiccoughed and tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks. "Oh Leslie, please – please don't look at me like that – I know it's wrong, it's all kinds of wrong, but it's true…" Her sobbing stopped her lament and she covered her face in her hands. Leslie hugged her again, hugged her so tightly she felt Emma's ribcage jerk with every hiccough. Her mind raced as she considered the full consequences of what her friend had just told her; she tried to find the right words, words which wouldn't hurt the sensible yet sensitive girl she was trying to comfort. "Is Amos…is he the father?"

Emma nodded against her shoulder.

"And – and it happened in mutual agreement?"

Another nod.

"Then it isn't wrong. How can it be wrong, Emma? Everything will be fine."

"But I'm only s-seventeen. My mother is mentally unstable. Amos already has an emp-employment but it will hardly be enough to p-provide for a child. Oh, what will his parents say, and my father? It'll grieve him so m-much!" Her stammering sounded muffled through the fabric of Leslie's shirt.

"No, you mustn't say that. His first-born grandchild! Imagine how proud he will be! You are of age, you can leave Hogwarts for a year and finish when your child is old enough to be left with its grandparents. We can look after it, too, Dessie and the twins and me – Emma, you have Amos, you have friends, you won't be alone."

"You…" Emma lifted her head and looked at Leslie with incredulous hope. "You would help me?"

"Always."

"And I should k-keep the child?"

"If _you_ want it, dearest: of course."

Emma's shoulders slumped. "Thank you", she whispered. "Oh God, thank you."

* * *

><p>"What? Merlin's pants, Emma, I hardly know you!" Desiree squealed and beamed. "Unbelievable – when is it due?"<p>

"Mid-January, I think", Emma answered, blushing.

"Oh, you naughty girl! I knew something was bound to happen when you went to meet him wearing that sexy brown dress."

"Right, the dress", Emma smiled weakly. "Perhaps I should blame you girls."

"Feel free", Jolanda giggled, "I'll take responsibility for _that_ anytime."

"As if you'd take responsibility for anything, Jolly, but I'm with you this time." Jemima stretched across her bed and grinned at Emma. "Honestly, you, of all people in the world. It's almost absurd."

"Thank you very much", Emma replied huffily. "I was born with a female body after all, you know."

Leslie finished the last sentence of her Transfiguration essay and put away her quill. "All avowals of disbelief aside – Emma and Amos will receive any possible help from us, won't they?"

"Of course!"

"Sure thing!"

"We're there for you, Emma!"

The girls readily agreed. One after the other got up and hugged Emma until they were huddled together on her bed. Their friend was close to tears again. "I love you, girls. I'm so grateful for your help and understanding – and the dress", she added, half laughing, half crying. Desiree patted her shoulder. "Pleasure, Emsie. But don't say you love us; save that for Amos."

* * *

><p>Melissa entered the Great Hall with the usual swing of her hips. The door closed behind her with a surprisingly soft click. Leslie stared at it for another two minutes until she squared her shoulders. "<em>Alors<em>", she muttered. Sirius, who had been leaning against a pillar, stepped beside her. "Ready?"

She grimaced. "Not really…"

"Look at me." As she did, he put his arms around her and kissed her. Just once, very lightly, but nevertheless loving. Then he looked her in the eyes. "Ready?"

She smiled. "Ready." Another squeeze of the hand and she pushed the door open with way more vigour than Melissa. "You swine", she hissed audibly. "I should have known better than to keep company with someone who can't control his hormones!"

"Leslie, wait!" Sirius said insistently. "It was wrong, I know –"

"– how nice for you –"

"– but it doesn't have to change anything between us!"

"Oh, doesn't it? Fine, let's just pretend you didn't _snog my cousin_!" She turned around, in the middle of the hall, and glared at him furiously. About thirty students watched them in the expectation of great drama. Sirius glanced sideways at Melissa, who bit her lip and got up. "Leslie, we can explain…"

"Shut up! I don't want _you_ to explain anything, you _pourriture_! So, what excuse do you have, Sirius?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We had been playing Truth or Dare, and I was Dared to kiss Melissa. Really, there was nothing more to it than that."

"And why would your friends Dare you to kiss her in the first place?" she spat. "They knew you had a girlfriend. Or did they know you had two?"

Melissa gasped. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"How long? How long have you been hooking up, laughing at me behind my back? Silly, childish little Leslie, who never has a clue?" Her voice cracked and those who were near enough could see tears in Leslie's eyes. Sirius stepped forward and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"I have never 'hooked up' with Melissa!" he exclaimed exhaustedly. "I wanted to tell you. I thought a single meaningless kiss couldn't separate us, I thought we were strong enough!"

Leslie constantly shook her head. "You're not putting the blame on me, Sirius Black. My family were right to warn me about you."

"Your family", Sirius said icily. "Of course. You are the wayward offspring, but you still listen to them. That Mondegreen pride you detest so much, it's engraved in your heart just as deeply as in your brother's and sister's. You want us to be over? Go ahead, I don't think it's worth objecting." They glared at each other for another moment before Leslie's hand shot up and slapped his cheek. Emma and Desiree jumped to their feet and held her back, dragged her to the door and left the hall with Jemima and Jolanda behind them. Sirius sat down next to James. Lily frowned at him. "That was abominable, Sirius. Of you, too, Melissa", she added, addressing her roommate. James took her hand. "It's alright."

"Alright?" She drew back her hand. "No, it's not!"

"Please, Lils, not now", James muttered. Remus bent towards them across the table. "Believe him, Lily. We can tell you later."

* * *

><p>This evening, neither Leslie nor Sirius could be found anywhere. Desiree was frantic with worry. "Imagine she jumps off the Astronomy tower! Or she goes into the Forbidden Forest to be killed by some slimy, hundred-eyed monster!"<p>

"Don't be silly, Dessie", Emma said, calmly darning a hole in her trousers. "She's more sensible than you are. She'll be fine."

Jolanda gaped at her. "You're her best friend!" Jemima followed. "How can you be so indifferent?"

"As you said, I'm her best friend. I know her better than you do, and I say she will be fine. Now stop pacing a hole in the floor, Dessie. You've got homework to do."

Peter Pettigrew was confused as well (and, as usual, annoyed his friends with it). "Where is Padfoot? He said he was going to put rose hips in his brother's Quidditch robes with me tonight."

"He's very probably making out with a long-legged bird brain in a dark corridor", Lily assumed disdainfully.

She was partly right. The location was a dark corridor all right, but the person in question was neither birdbrained nor did she have exceedingly long legs. Sirius had lifted her from the ground in a passionate embrace. They were both shaking with relief and the remaining shock from the morning. When they finally broke apart, Leslie buried her face in his shirt and breathed in his scent, an odd mixture of manly perfume, starch, and wet dog, to assure herself he was really there. Though fake, their argument had bothered her all day – and him as well, gathering from his breath-taking hug as he pressed his face against her hair. "I still love you", he muttered. "You know that, don't you?"

"I know", she whispered back. "Love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I always seem to update a day before we go on holiday...There is a Jane Austen quote in here, I hope she doesn't turn in her grave (at Winchester Cathedral, nice place). If you have any questions concerning the Mondegreen family relations, put it in a review or a PM. And now enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. AESTAS<strong>

„What a wonderful day", Lynnette Lawrence sighed, putting her head back and blinking at the sun. "I had forgotten how beautiful England can be."

"Only this part of England", her cousin Cecily said, proudly looking across the beach. "Dorset can't be compared to anything else."

"Except Ireland." Melissa put down the magazine she had been reading (_Teen Witch_, what else?). "Honestly, Lynnette dear, how _can _you possibly like the Atlantic coast in France? Nu-uh. Connaught's the real thing."

"France is more cultivated, though." Lynnette smiled gently and shook her glorious golden curls. Melissa snorted. "Because they beheaded their queen and still eat frogs' legs?"

"What about Anne Boleyn, Catherine Howard, Charles the First and that dreadful Haggis?"

"That's Scottish. – Anyway, who'd like a decent game of cricket?"

"No one, Liss", Leslie murmured. "Balls all you got on your mind?"

"Leslie!" Cecily hissed.

"What? She obviously can't stay away from boys." Leslie opened her eyes and nodded towards her brother and five male cousins who were already playing. Lynnette sighed again. "Don't you two think you should make peace?"

Melissa and Leslie stared at her with similar expressions of stubborn irreconcilability until she wearily threw her hands in the air and lay back again. Pheline cleared her throat. "How about I read another book to you?"

"Oh great", Melissa said. "What edifying piece of ancient chick literature have you chosen this time?" But she smiled. Pheline Richmond, daughter of Melissa, Leslie and Cecily's aunt Isebella, had taken up reading at least one book per holiday to the other girls two years ago. So far, they had managed _Northanger Abbey_, _Little Women_,_ Anne of Green Gables _and three or four of its sequels, _Jane Eyre_ and_ Pride and Prejudice. _To their own surprise, they enjoyed these reading sessions. Pheline, plain as she looked with the dark brown Mondegreen hair and pale blue eyes, had a pleasant voice and a fascinating way of melting into the characters. Now, she cleared her throat again. "_About thirty years ago, Miss Maria Ward, of Huntingdon, with only seven thousand pounds, had the good luck to captivate Sir Thomas Bertram, of Mansfield Park, in the county of Northampton, and to be thereby raised to the rank of a baronet's lady, with all the comforts and consequences of an handsome house and large income_…"

Half an hour later, she put down the book to unwrap one of the sage drops the others would usually give to her for Christmas and her birthday. Her cousins and Lynnette slowly started to move again, pulling their hair in ponytails, rubbing their legs which had gone to sleep. They could hear the boys shouting and laughing in the distance, the sun shone warm upon their faces, a slight breeze bagged the skirt of Leslie's blue-and-white checked cotton dress. Melissa purred in delight. "Your voice must have magical power, Felly. How –"

"Watch out!" her brother Frederick suddenly interrupted her. The boys were shouting in alarm and agitation. The girls jumped to their feet as a huge black dog stormed towards them, triumphantly carrying the cricket ball in its mouth. The boys were hard on its heels. An inch or so in front of Leslie's feet, the dog came to a halt and dropped the ball, looking up at the paralysed girl with an expression which could only be a wide grin. Leslie knew she should draw back, should get away from this beast, should let Frederick and Jonathan handle the situation with magic, but the dog's grey eyes held her gaze and captivated her. Slowly, she moved between the animal and the tips of her adult cousins' wands. "Don't", she said. "I…I know to whom he belongs. I'll take him home."

"Leslee, zat dog could tear you een 'alf", Antoine Denstone said. "Let us 'andle zis!"

"No, it's alright", she assured him, turned and patted the dog's head. Her hand was shaking. "See? He is harmless. Come, Snuffles, let's get you back home, now there is a good boy." The dog licked her hand. Lynnette frowned. "Are you sure, Leslie?"

"Yes. Don't bother picking me up, I will take the bus." She left the beach without looking back, the dog still by her side.

* * *

><p>That was the amazing thing about her country, she thought, as she climbed up the coast path, you had to walk only five minutes to get somewhere where you were the only soul around. "If you don't count the dogs", she said aloud. The animal stopped bouncing ahead of her and turned to look at her again with those wild, strange grey eyes. "You are no ordinary dog, are you?" Leslie wondered. The dog continued up the path and she followed it until they had reached the highest point of the cliff. The view from here was magnificent, the air so very clear you could almost see the French coast. Leslie turned to the sea and let the wind tousle her hair. A noise behind her made her jerk. The dog had vanished… instead Sirius was grinning at her. He was wearing black trousers and a plain white t-shirt beneath a black leather jacket and looked so incredibly handsome she had to pinch herself. "Is it really you?"<p>

"Come on, darling", he answered. "You knew it was me all the time."

"You are an Animagus." It was not a question.

"Yes. An unregistered one, though, but don't tell Mummy."

She laughed. "Yours or mine?"

"Neither." Then, with two long strides, he was beside her, hugged her, lifted her from the ground and spun her around until they were both breathless. "Goodness, how I've missed you", he chuckled into her hair. "It can't be healthy."

Leslie turned her face upwards until her lips met his.

"How did you find me?" she asked. They had side-by-side-apparated into a bush near the bus station and were now walking through a patch of forest towards Laurel Manor. Sirius smiled. "I borrowed the Ancient Wizarding Families encyclopaedia from James's mum, looked up the Mondegreen family estate and came here by bus. Actually, I had planned to run to your house, but the second I changed, your scent on the bus was so strong I could easily follow it to the beach."

"I knew I should have taken a shower this morning", she muttered. He laughed. "Scent, not smell. And I like your scent. It reminds me of honeysuckle and lily-in-the-valley. Why did you take the bus, anyway? Your older cousins could have taken you with them."

"I wanted to spend some time with Melissa. She'd gone to Laurelton this morning and I said I'd take the bus so I could catch up with her in secret. Really, we can't have a normal chat because I'm supposed to still be angry with her. It makes things quite complicated."

"I bet you have a lot of fun pretending, though." He grinned at her and she grinned back, blushing. "We do. – So, are you still living with the Potters?"

"Yes. I don't want to live at their expense forever, but as long as James is still at home, they're fine. Of course, as soon as he and Lily are married, I'll have to look for something else, a flat share with Moony, maybe." But Leslie hadn't really heard the last part. "They are getting _married_?" she squealed. "When? Where? When did he propose?"

Sirius laughed and held up his hands in defence. "Hey, hey, calm down. The last time I checked, he hadn't proposed yet. But it will happen sooner or later. A few days ago he asked his mother about her engagement ring."

"Sweet", Leslie sighed, smiling. "Oh, I hope they will be happy – these Death Eaters are really dangerous." Then she remembered Sirius's brother was one of them, and looked at him to see if he minded. He merely nodded. "Life is easy for cowards. Lily and James will have a hard time. But I think we can handle those lunatics. – Hey, what are you doing?"

"Shhh", she whispered, peering between the branches of the bush behind which she had just pulled him. "Oh, good, it's just the postman. I thought it might have been Uncle Normand on a butterfly hunt."

Sirius snorted with suppressed laughter. "Butterfly hunt?"

"Yes, he is that confused naturalist kind of person…nothing more fascinating than the lamella of a mushroom. Come, Laurel Manor isn't far anymore." They got on the path again.

"Do you want to introduce me to your parents?" he asked amusedly. Now it was her turn to laugh. "Please! I'm too young to die. I just want us to spend some time at a private place, and believe it or not, that is still possible on an estate currently housing 23 people, staff not included."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" A smile lingered in the corner of his mouth as he waited for her answer. Leslie' eyes widened. "_A bit risky_? Who are you, and what have you done to Sirius Black?" But a look at his grinning face was enough. "_Mon Dieu, _and for a minute I thought you were serious."

"Please", Sirius said, indignant but still grinning. "I'm always serious. Ah, that pun never gets old." Again, Leslie pulled him into the bushes. "Hey, Leslie darling, what exactly do you have in mind? I do agree that it's hard having to wait until you can kiss me, but this gorse thicket is a bit prickly for a rendezvous, don't you think?"

She blushed. "That wasn't what I had in mind", she protested. "This is a hidden short cut."

"U-huh", he murmured, grinning and stroking her cheek with a finger. "I can't see a path, though."

"Because hardly anyone ever uses it", she tried to explain, but he was too close already. For a few minutes they didn't come out of the gorse bush.

When they did, both were slightly out of breath and Leslie's hair was tousled. Sirius held her hand firmly and didn't let go until they reached a ten-feet-high yew hedge. He raised an eyebrow. "Very classy." "These are ancient", she explained. "Probably planted around the days of James I. Come, there is a tunnel leading towards a nice little pavilion…"

They had sat inside the yew hedge (centuries of gardeners too lazy to do a decent trimming had hollowed it) for two hours or so, cuddling, talking about when Lily and James might get married, about what Sirius was planning to do now, about Leslie's upcoming N.E.W.T.s, about the growing threat coming from the Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort – "Yes, sure, as much a lord as Lord Kitchener, but nothing like a decent scary name" – about anything. When Leslie heard her cousins' voices in the distance, the familiar noise they made apparating in the house, Sirius gave her a goodbye kiss and, to her fascination, turned into a dog before her eyes. She accompanied him out of the hedge and giggled as he licked across her face. Soon enough he had disappeared into the forest, and she made her way towards the rear garden gate.

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant evening. Nobody got into a row, the adults didn't have to tell anyone off, Melissa and Leslie 'avoided' each other, the cook didn't oversalt their dinner, the weather stayed calm and presented them with a starlit night sky. When Molyneux Mondegreen, Leslie's father and man of the house, closed the day, everyone went to bed in perfect contentment. No one paid attention as the old Lady Georgiana, seeing her favourite grandchild leaving the room, held her back. "Leslie, darling, please help me up the stairs. My knees, you know…" Leslie frowned, knowing her grandmother could have run a marathon if she had had the intention, but obeyed. They were the last pair to go up the stairs. When Georgiana bid goodnight to Leslie at her bedroom door, she bent forward and, with a sweet smirk, muttered, "The hedge pavilion. Really, dear? But I must say he is a dashing young man."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **A bit faster this time. Yay! Attentive readers and HP fans will notice I confused the times a little, for now we're in 1978/1979 already and something should've happened a year earlier. _Mea culpa_ - can you forgive me? Apart from that, reviews would be very welcome and if you've got a question, feel free to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. MISSIO<strong>

Time seemed to fly. Summer turned into autumn turned into winter and before they knew it, the Mondegreen family was gathered together again, as most families are two days before Christmas. The need to do so originates from the age-old human instinct to huddle together in times of darkness and cold. Family means home, a hearth, a fire, it promises warmth. But although she was surrounded by no less than fourteen of her relatives, Leslie had never felt colder. Her heart and mind were as frozen as the icy flowers winter had planted on the windows of the London townhouse. Cold and numb she sat on the carpet in the living room, hugging her knees to her chest, staring into the flames which gave her no warmth, listening and not listening to her parents' words. Beside her, Robert and Cecily automatically held hands, Pheline clasped the book she had been reading, her brother Melvin sat motionless and white-faced next to Joffrey, who picked at loose threads in the carpet, pretending not to notice Frederic's comforting arm around his shoulders. Melissa stood behind her brothers, arms folded, looking out of the window, apparently unimpressed by anything her parents, aunts and uncles had to say.

To everyone's surprise, first to speak out was Lady Georgiana. "Just so I understand you right", she began with a dangerous undertone of scorn. "Molyneux? Isebella? Clarence? You will take your children and leave the country to guarantee your safety?"

"Yes, Mother." Leslie's father was calm. His sister Isebella glanced at him before gently adding, "And you are coming with us."

"No."

"Mother…" Clarence impatiently flicked back a curl of blonde hair.

"I said no", Georgiana interrupted him. She was a tiny, almost frail person, but her voice and eyes demanded respect. "I was born here, and I will die here when my time has come, and those people who think wearing masks can justify their atrocities shall not have the power to change that. You can go if you think it necessary. I will stay." And almost inaudibly she added, "I truly am glad your father did not have to live to see his children become cowards."

The frosty silence which followed her speech was suddenly interrupted by Dodgson, the butler, who entered without knocking (something which had never occurred before), looking slightly dishevelled with a nasty, bloodstained hole in the glove covering his right hand which held a silver tray. "I beg your pardon, milord, madams, sirs. There was an aggressive express owl for Miss Leslie."

Leslie took the envelope from the tray and ripped it open. As her eyes scanned the few lines, she paled and got up quickly. "Thank you, Dodgson", she grinded out. "Please call a taxi." Ignoring her parents' warning looks she stormed out, ran down the stairs, threw on her beloved turquoise coat and shoved her feet into her winter boots. She made sure her purse was in her pocket and was just about to open the door when Cecily called her back. "Leslie! Where do you think you are going?"

"St Mungo's." Leslie stepped out into the whirling snow. "Emma is having her baby."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, she walked home from the tube station, still filled with wonder at the little miracle she had witnessed. A glowing red spot in the darkness told her Melissa had gone out to smoke again. Her cousin looked up. "Jesus wept, you look crushed."<p>

"It was nerve-stretching."

"Well?" Not even the fag could hide Melissa's curiosity.

"It's a boy. Cedric. They're both fine, Amos is with them. Emma is glad everything went so well considering the little is nearly a month early. He is very tiny for a baby but he will grow fast. Mr and Mrs Levine arrived when I left. He told me he would give his wife into professional care today, after visiting their grandchild." Leslie leaned against the house wall. "He is such a pretty child, Melissa. I'm glad I was there." She didn't say 'and not here' but they both knew she had thought it. Melissa drew lines in the snow with the tip of her shoe and inhaled and exhaled; then she said, "Fred and I will join the Irish Wizarding Resistance against the Death Eaters."

"Oh." After a moment, Leslie burst out, "I don't want to go to France – or Austria – or anywhere, Liss. I want to stay here."

"I know", Melissa answered. They fell silent for a while. Finally, she held out her pack of cigarettes to Leslie. "Want one?"

"I don't smoke. I wouldn't even know how to do it."

"Never too late to learn, cousin."

Leslie took one.

Half an hour later they went inside. They were late for dinner, smelled of smoke (mostly Melissa's), and Leslie had absented herself without excuse – not the best conditions for a calm and serious talk with one's parents. However, she didn't give them a chance to refuse, simply took their arms and led them to her father's study.

"Well, what is it?" Molyneux said impatiently. "We shouldn't let the others wait much longer."

Leslie took a deep breath. "I won't go to Austria with you."

Her parents said nothing.

"This is my last year at Hogwarts. It would make no sense to change schools in the middle of the term. Moreover, Emma needs me here. I know you don't approve of her motherhood, but she is still my friend. And…I have to agree with Grandmother, it wouldn't be right to leave now. If this Lord Voldemort and his henchmen become more powerful, Great Britain will need every wizard and witch who can fight. All of my friends will be here, and – and in April I will turn seventeen and be able to do what I want", she added with triumphant surprise. The thought of majority age had only just occurred to her.

"Leslie, dear", her mother said. "It will be dangerous here. We might never see you again if you stay."

"Well, you still have Robert and Cecily."

"Don't be silly", her father burst out. "You are our first-born; you are just as important to us as the other two. We won't let your stubbornness and mislead heroism drive you into an early death."

"It's not heroism, it's patriotism", Leslie protested. "And who says I will die? I don't intend to go to war, but to maintain peace as far as possible."

"Then what will you do after school?" Molyneux demanded to know. "You cannot live alone with your grandmother, and we will sell this house."

"I'll find something", Leslie answered defiantly. "If you don't decide to disinherit me."

Caroline put a hand on her husband's arm to stop him from saying something he would regret. "Then be it as you wish. Of course, your grandparents will be disappointed if you don't come with us, but rather that than have you sulking around all the time. Now let us go to dinner. God knows we have been waiting long enough."

* * *

><p>It was decided, and so, at the end of the Christmas holidays, Leslie was the only Mondegreen child to return to Hogwarts. Her parents and the twins had moved in with her mother's parents, Ferdinand and Christine Denstone, in their small Habsburg palace somewhere in the Austrian Alps. Aunt Isebella, her husband Thomas Richmond and their children Pheline and Melvin had gone to France, to live with Caroline Mondegreen's sister and brother-in-law Felicity and Timothy Lawrence, Jonathan and Lynnette's parents. Frederick, Melissa and Joffrey now stayed with their mother Shannon's relatives in Ireland. Uncle Clarence would join them as soon as he had found someone to look after Lady Georgiana.<p>

But her family weren't the only ones to have left England - Desiree didn't return to school, either. Mr and Mrs Lejour had decided to avoid the danger of both being killed by Death Eaters and Desiree failing her N.E.W.T.s and had taken her to Morocco. As Emma was at home with her child, there were only three girls in the Hufflepuff seventh-year dormitory. Leslie had never felt this lonely. Jemima and Jolanda were her friends, but being twins they interacted so well she often felt excluded. All of her (close) cousins were abroad, and Sirius and his friends didn't attend school anymore. The only person she could have talked to was her grandmother, who spent her days crocheting useless doilies and dusting off her husband's ancestors' portraits in a big old manor in Dorset, miles away from Hogwarts. There was only one advantage: She had a lot of time for studying. Therefore, the marks she got in her N.E.W.T.s were the best ones she had ever achieved. As soon as she had got them she applied for nurse training at St Mungo's.

The letter of acceptance reached her as she was sitting in the Hogwarts Express trying not to cry as the familiar walls and towers disappeared into the mist forever. Jemima and Jolanda shared her gloom. The twins didn't yet know what they would do. "Something with animals", Jolanda said. Jemima thought of becoming a teacher. "But anyway, there's no need to hurry." They all knew what she meant: Everything was insecure, no one knew if their life would be the same in a year. Perhaps this was the last day they could be as happy and care-free as the students they had been. And as if this thought had occurred to all three of them at the same moment, they started distracting themselves, recalling memories from their earlier years at Hogwarts, laughing at the silly things they had done, remembering Emma's horrified expression in their first flying lesson and Dessie's permanent complaining about her Gobstones club. Only when the train made its way through the outer boroughs of London, their laughter and chatter ebbed away.

"Shit", Jolanda finally broke the silence, ignoring her sister's disapproving glance. "I'm going to miss you so much, Les."

"I'll miss you two, too", Leslie answered and a giggle slipped past the big lump in her throat. The twins snickered along. "Too-too", Jemima imitated and wiped away a tear. "Yes, absolutely. No one to tell us gruesome stories about horrible cousins and petty aunts. Promise to send us an invitation to your and Sirius's wedding, will you?"

Leslie gasped. "How…I mean, what makes you think I want to marry that bugger?"

Jemima rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_, Leslie. We're not as close to you as Emma but it was pretty hard not to notice, considering you said his name in your sleep."

"Yeah, and who else might he be waiting for?" Jolanda pointed out of the window. The train had come to a halt and through the mist and steam they could see Sirius standing on the platform, absent-mindedly playing with a bunch of keys.

"Alright, you've got me", Leslie sighed. "We never broke up. But", she added hastily, "we aren't planning to get married. Please don't tell any of my family…Jemma, Jolly, please."

"Who do you think we are, a pair of Slytherstinks? Of course we won't tell them, will we, Jem? Do you have any idea how bloody expensive an owl to the continent is these days?" Jolanda nearly hit a tiny third-year while manoeuvring her trunk out of the compartment. Jemima sighed. "Joll, for the sake of decency, stop swearing and watch where you're going!"

Their familiar bickering was the last straw. By the time she safely arrived on the platform, Leslie was crying her eyes out and so were the twins. They hugged tightly and for five minutes couldn't let go. But Mr and Mrs Boot were waiting, and Leslie had to catch her next train, so they said a final goodbye and separated. Leslie lifted her trunk. Her feet felt leaden. She wouldn't be able to take another step…

"May I help you with that?"

"Sirius!" Oh, how good it was to hug him, to bury her face in his leather jacket, to feel his firm grip around her waist! "I've missed you so much."

"I know." He laughed quietly. "I'm afraid I haven't got much time, though. Come on, you've got a train to catch." With one hand he carried her trunk, the other one held hers until she got on the train to Dorchester. "Bye, darling", he muttered before he kissed her. "Have a nice journey. I'll visit you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her again. "Oh, and Lily is in Poole next weekend, for her stupid sister's wedding – I might bring her along. Lily, not her sister."

Leslie's face lit up. "I'm sure Grand Georgie won't mind. Sorry, sir", she apologized to a man who couldn't get onto the train because she was blocking half the entrance. She stepped aside. When she looked out of the door again, Sirius had taken a step back and waved at her. She waved back until the doors closed and the train started moving. Soon enough, she couldn't see King's Cross anymore and halfway through Richmond, the rain started to pour down as if to break some unknown record. Leslie sighed, took out her copy of _Emma_ (Pheline's farewell present) and made herself as comfortable as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

XV. FATUM

_1979, July_

This summer had decided to be especially hot. Leslie's shirt stuck to her back as she was picking currants with her grandmother, even though the bushes were in the shadow. The old lady had to sit down every few minutes. Finally her granddaughter sat beside her, nodded at the bowl filled to the top and said, "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

"Do I look like I needed a break?"

"Uh, not at all, but methinks a thunderstorm is coming…"

Georgiana smiled at her. "Dear, oh, what would I do without you?"

"Pick those currants with magic", Leslie laughed and laid her head on her grandmother's shoulder. "Grandma?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind some friends of mine visiting me here?"

"Not at all, dear. The girls from your dormitory?"

"No – a classmate of Melissa's. Lily Evans. And perhaps, um…Sirius."

Georgiana's eyes glinted mischievously. "So I guessed correctly. You have been seeing him again."

"Do you mind?"

"I'm glad, my dear. Please, do invite him. I would be delighted to meet the young man who makes you so very happy."

Therefore, the next weekend Leslie took the bus into town to meet Lily at the station. It was the afternoon after the marriage in the registry office – the big fête would take place the next day. Lily was still wearing a semi-festive summer dress but had exchanged her high-heels for a more practical pair of loafers. She seemed glad to get out of the crowded train, because although the thunderstorm had cooled down the area a bit, the heat was coming back with full force. Only a handful of people alit in Laurelton, so Leslie had no trouble making out the redhead on the small, weed-overgrown station platform. Lily's face lit up. "Leslie! Oh, I'm so glad to see an intelligent face."

Leslie laughed. "Hello, Lily. Was it that bad?"

"Worse. I really, really don't know what it is that makes Tuney so attracted to Vernon Dursley. His sister is the dullest, most malicious woman I've ever met. She kept blathering on about her stupid prize dogs… But let's talk about something nice instead."

So they did, and they were already in the small patch of forest when Leslie thought of asking Lily if she would prefer Apparating. Lily negated, so they walked on for a while. Suddenly, out of nowhere a magnificent stag broke from the trees and obstructed their passage, completely unafraid. Astonished, the girls came to a halt.

"Is it to be believed?" Leslie marvelled. "There hasn't been any deer hereabout for… it must be decades."

"This is not a stag" Lily said, vainly trying to keep a straight face. Leslie frowned and was about to ask what else it would be, but just then another animal caught her attention and she began to understand. "This is not a stag as in, _this_ is not a dog?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Remus Lupin! I know you're somewhere around. What on Earth were you thinking, taking a stroll while dark wizards are straying all over the country?"

"What business should any wizard, dark or not, have in Laurelton?" answered a faceless voice. A second later, Remus appeared from thin air, standing between the stag and the black dog. "Besides, it's less dangerous for us than for you, I should think."

"Good thing you were following us so you could keep an eye on two helpless girls with wands. What were you going to do, spear them?" But Lily wasn't really angry when she stroked the stag's forehead.

"Rather lick them to death", Leslie laughed. "Ewww, Sirius, stop it! It's definitely too warm to be hugged by a dog with fur as thick as yours. Go and put on something presentable." The dog barked, knocked her off her feet and licked across her face again – just to prove his point – before bouncing off into the coppice, accompanied by the stag. Remus grinned. "Terrible manners, really. May we join you on your walk?"

Lily made a gesture that said, _go ahead_. They waited for Sirius and James to come out of the bushes in human form then continued their way through the forest to Laurel Manor. At the gates they stopped until Leslie had opened them, then one by one they entered the park – only Sirius didn't. As soon as he took the first step through the gate, an invisible force knocked him off his feet and threw him back two or three metres. The others imitated his astounded expression, Leslie burst out laughing. "Oh no! Sirius, I am so sorry!" she cried. "The gate must have recognised you as a _persona non grata_. I completely forgot." Then she turned towards the cast-iron bars and said, "I, Leslie Georgiana Mondegreen, herewith permit Sirius Orion Black to set foot on this estate." Still grinning, she took his hand. "It should work now. Come on, my grandmother will be expecting us."

Lady Georgiana was delighted to have so many young people in the house. She served tea and biscuits and had little trouble in joining the conversation. However, after two hours or so Leslie noticed the hints of tiredness in her grandmother's posture. The next conversational break she took as an opportunity to suggest a walk in the park. "The weather is so lovely. It would be a shame to waste all this sunshine – the rain period will come soon enough."

So they went. Leslie stayed behind to make sure Lady Georgiana was comfortably seated on a settee in her private parlour, then she skipped down the great stairs and met Remus and Sirius at the back door.

"Where are Lily and James?"

Remus shuffled his feet. "We thought it best – well,_ I_ thought, anyway – to give them some private space."

"They went in the direction of that pavilion over there", Sirius added, pointing at the visible bit of the pavilion behind some hedges. The girl nodded and started to walk along another path. Soon they were talking about this and that, and eventually came to the subject of the boys' unusual arrival in the forest. "So, Remus, why didn't you come here as an animal, too?"

To her surprise Remus made a pained face. He exchanged a look with Sirius. What he saw in his friend's face apparently encouraged him, because he squared his shoulders and let out an exhausted breath. "I have lycanthropy."

The words needed some time to sink in. For a moment Leslie's internal organs seemed to be frozen, including eardrums and brain functions. "You mean – you're a werewolf?"

Remus winced but looked straight at her. "Yes."

"Oh." Her gaze trailed off. "_That's_ why I once saw you on the grounds at midnight, and why Sirius didn't tell me."

"It was necessary", Sirius commented.

"I suppose so. Oh, Remus, I'm sorry. For how long…?"

"Very long", he answered curtly and glanced at her. "You're appalled."

She blushed, trying to gain control over her contradictory emotions and to find an innocuous answer. "I'd rather see the friend in a werewolf than the werewolf in a friend."

He smiled wryly. "That's fine for the moment… My 'furry little problem' shouldn't be a problem for you as long as I'm not in your room during full moon."

"Hey", Sirius interrupted him with a mock growl. "Leslie's room at night is no place or time for any man but me, Moony."

In the middle of their liberating laughter Lily and James appeared, wide smiles plastered across their faces. To complete the picture of happiness Lily was wearing a slim golden ring on her left hand. James grinned proudly. "I don't suppose you already have plans for the first Sunday of October?"

_1979, October – 1980/1981_

The wedding was beautiful. The sun seemed determined to give Lily and James its blessing, and many of their friends were present although this was a risky thing to do. Lily looked heavenly in her simple white dress, and like James, she beamed with love and joy. Sirius behaved unusually ceremoniously while Remus expertly managed to keep witches and wizards away from Petunia Dursley née Evans (whose husband was supposedly bedridden with a sincere cold) and Lily's other Muggle relatives. Leslie had come in disguise. Yet no one knew she and Sirius were still together, and he had insisted on the camouflage because he thought their relation might become dangerous for her. So she had written to Melissa, who had been only too happy to give a streak of red (no longer aubergine-dyed) hair for Polyjuice Potion – '_Represent me at their wedding_', she had written back.

The fête was a perfect distraction from Leslie's otherwise monotonous everyday life. She now lived in Southwark, London, in a flat her uncle Arthur had bought himself shortly before his early death. Lady Georgiana was sure he wouldn't have minded. Every day except Sunday, Leslie left the flat at half past seven in the morning, went to St Mungo's for her training, and returned at half past five in the afternoon. Usually she was very exhausted by then. On Sundays she visited her grandmother or Emma, Amos and little Cedric; and from time to time Sirius paid a surprise call. These were the best evenings…and nights.

When Lily and James had to go into hiding and their son Harry was born, Leslie resigned from St Mungo's. With help from her grandmother she bought the bottom flat in her house and started a small service station where she repaired Muggle stuff with magic. That way she didn't have to leave her flat every day, and unlike at St Mungo's there was no supporter of Voldemort telling her what to do. It was fine. She could live that way. Sirius approved as well, he thought it less dangerous. However, he had to restrict his visits.

"Bellatrix wants my blood", he explained to Leslie one night, "and if I lead her here, she will want yours as well – and this I couldn't bear."

Leslie turned over to face him. "I couldn't bear it, either, if she – or anyone else – killed you. Please be careful, whatever you do. If anything happened to you, I would probably do it like Juliet and kill myself, or die of a broken heart."

Sirius smiled and pushed a strand of blonde hair off her bare shoulder. "Didn't you once say you hated it when people compared us to Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, shut up", she murmured and buried her face in the pillow.

_1981, October_

One dark and stormy night in autumn 1981 Leslie hurried home from the doctor's. She was on full alert, wincing at every falling leaf which touched her hair, her fingers gripping the wand in her pocket. Only when she had closed the door of her flat behind her, she could relax. She took of her coat (a black one now) and boots, lit a fire, put on the kettle. That morning she had been really worried if she was seriously ill – it had been the kind of worry that is strongest shortly before you visit the doctor – but now she was relieved. Her unusual tiredness, the queasy feeling in the stomach, her suddenly great appetite had a perfectly natural source. With a wide smile on her face and a cup of hot, strong tea Leslie sat on the old battered sofa beneath the window and listened to the wind howling around the house.

She wondered if Sirius would come over. He had said he might; and so, when the doorbell rang, she jumped and almost answered without checking who it was. "Who's there?"

"Trick or treat!" came a cheerful response from many high voices. Leslie laughed. Of course, it was Halloween. She rummaged in her cupboards until she found a small bag of lemon drops and a bar of hazelnut chocolate she had never eaten because of her allergy to nuts; then she went down and handed the sweets to a group of five children costumed in toilet paper, pumpkin masks and rags of black lace. "Thanks", they called, showing space widths and shining eyes. Leslie grinned back and returned to the second floor.

For the rest of the evening there were no more children. Leslie's worry grew. Where was Sirius? At half past eleven she prepared for bed but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. So she went back into the dark living-room with a woollen blanket around her shoulders, sat on the sofa again, pulled her knees to her chest and waited. Waited. The wind sang an eerie sleep song. Outside, the light of a street lantern flickered. Heavy clouds covered the sky and the bald twigs of a barren chestnut tree scratched at the kitchen window.

It was way past midnight when the front door downstairs burst open with a bang. Leslie jumped up. Quick steps came up the stairs, and someone banged against her door, she opened it –

"Sirius! Oh, thank God, I've been waiting – "

"He killed them." Sirius looked drenched although it was only drizzling outside. Leslie blinked. "What?"

"Voldemort – killed – Lily and James", he groaned through gritted teeth, grabbed her, pulled her close and hugged her so hard she could hardly breathe. She felt his shoulders and ribcage shake. With a jolt she realised he was crying, and then the meaning of his words hit her. _Voldemort killed Lily and James._ Lily and James were dead. His best friend, and a friend he had known since he was eleven. Two people who loved each other dearly. Two people who had had a _child_! Leslie gasped. "What about Harry?"

"He's alive." His voice was horribly hoarse. "I wanted to take him but Hagrid was there, on Dumbledore's behalf." Again, he hugged her and pressed his face against her neck. His nose was cold, the touch sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to do, how to comfort him – he had always been stronger than her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she asked, "How could this happen? They were safe! The _Fidelius_ charm – no one knew where they were…"

Suddenly Sirius pulled back. He stared at her as if she was a ghost. There was a dangerous glow in his eyes. "Of course. The _Fidelius._"

"Sirius, what…?"

"I have to go. I have to find him." He started to retreat but stopped when he remembered where he was. Then he bent forward. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And he kissed her, with desperate passion. For a moment, it was just them, Sirius and Leslie, in their own small bubble of timeless safety. It was too short a moment before they broke apart and he turned and stormed down the stairs, back into the dark merciless night. Leslie leaned her head against the doorframe. "I'm with child", she said into the emptiness he had left.

As she closed the door, the tears came back.

At half past seven in the next morning a grumpy owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on her windowsill. Leslie flipped through the pages, skimming the articles about poor little Harry Potter – 'THE BOY WHO LIVED!' – having mysteriously defeated Lord Voldemort, people describing how they had only seen 'some odd bright greenish glow' behind the windows of the Potters' house, a picture of the damaged site in Godric's Hollow, the Ministry assuring the Aurors were already out to find the now leaderless Death Eaters. And there she found the headline she had been fearing.

'THIRTEEN MUGGLES KILLED IN MAGICAL DUEL – SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED FOR MURDER OF PETER PETTIGREW'. Below was a picture of a destroyed street, two bodies lying around in unnatural positions, and a couple of grim-looking Aurors dragging someone away – a man with wild black hair, torn and stained clothes and a mad laugh in his face; a man she did not recognize anymore.

After last night she had supposed there were no more tears inside her. She had been wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Well, I did have some free time between my studies, so this one was almost finished when I uploaded chapter 15. Not sure about some things in the first section here; if you find a mistake/something illogical, tell me. Again, reviews would be lovely!

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. FILIA<strong>

_1982, March_

„So how long do you think you will need?"

"About two days, Mrs Munroe, maybe less. I'll have a look at it this evening. The damage is not irreversible. Here is your pick-up ticket." Leslie handed the woman a piece of paper and smiled as Mrs Munroe, leaving the little shop, waved goodbye. Then she picked up the broken object, an intricate wooden locomotive belonging to Mrs Muroe's three-year-old son, carried it to the back room, worked a simple _Reparo_ on it and placed it on the 'wait for it' shelf, the little tag showing the customer's name attached to one of the slim wheels. After that she made sure everything was in its place, locked the cash register, switched off the lights and left the shop through the flat door, turning as she passed the sign at the door so it said '_sorry, we're closed_' instead of '_come in, we're open_'. She had to fumble for the key in her pocket. When she had found it, she put it in the keyhole, turned it once, twice, shoved it back in her pocket; and then she collapsed on the doormat.

Leslie didn't feel any pain. Scrambling back to her feet, all she felt was something warm and wet against her thighs. Her head spun as she started calculating. July, the doctor had assumed. Some hot night in early July when the heat had made them reckless. August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March – it fit. What now? "Mama", she whispered. "Mama, I need you!"

But her mother couldn't hear her. So Leslie staggered out into the chilly spring evening, found a phone booth, fished twenty pence from her handbag, and managed to call a taxi. It was there hardly five minutes later. The driver stuck his head out of the window. "Get in, miss", he shouted. "Traffic's terrible at this time of the hour." Once she was settled, he turned round, smiled cheerfully and asked her for the direction. "The Barkantine", she grinded out. His eyes fell on her belly and widened. "Oh. 'Course. Do you need anything else?"

"Just get me there safely, please", Leslie breathed. He nodded and drove on. After a while in which he had cursed at other drivers under his breath several times he burst out, "Where's the father?"

"Not here."

"Did he dump you with the child?" the driver asked furiously.

"No. Don't judge him."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence. However, when they approached the hospital, Leslie asked, "What's your name?"

"Jerkins", he answered with surprise, "Mark Jerkins, why?"

"I'm still looking for a name. – How much do I owe you?"

Mark Jerkins gaped at her. "Nothing. You owe me nothing, Miss - …?"

"Leslie Mondegreen", she told him. "Thank you, Mark."

He gave her a bright smile. It looked beautiful on his round, honest face. "Good luck, Leslie."

* * *

><p>Mark Jerkins's smile was the thing that kept her alive and awake throughout the following hours. Had she had the time to think, Leslie would have admired her mother and grandmother for going through the process of childbirth several times. However, by the time she had identified herself at the hospital reception, and had been given a bed in the delivery room, she was already in labour. Waves of pain overwhelmed her, preventing every rational thought. In the breaks all she could concentrate on was breathing steadily and praying, praying she would survive this, praying her child would survive this, praying she wouldn't lose her sanity. And when she couldn't think anymore, all which kept her from giving up was the warmth that had lain in the taxi driver's smile.<p>

Finally, there was one last wave of pain, more violent than the others before, and for a moment the world went black before her eyes. When she opened them again a second later, the first cautious rays of the morning sun shone upon her bed and the midwife, who was holding a tiny, crumpled, wriggling bundle of life.

Of what happened afterwards Leslie had little recollection. There was only one thing she remembered with absolute clarity: how the midwife handed her her child, saying, "It is a girl", and how she instinctively knew.

"Hello, Marcia."

* * *

><p><em>1982, April<em>

The doorbell of the little shop rang. Leslie looked up and her tired face brightened as she came round the counter. "Emma! Is that really you? You look so grown-up. How long has it been?"

Her best friend smiled as they hugged. "A long, long while, I'm afraid. It's so good to see you."

"You, too. And you've brought Cedric. How lovely! Hello, Cedric."

"Hello", Cedric answered with the adorable politeness of a three-year-old. Having told him that the strange woman was her friend, Emma looked at said woman again. "You look tired, dear. Are you all right?"

"Yes", Leslie answered. "I'm just knackered, that is all. What are you doing in Southwark?"

Emma's smile fell. "I was in London, anyway. I was visiting my mother at St Mungo's, and since I was already there, I thought I might drop by Jemima's room. It was….shattering."

Jolanda had disappeared during Voldemort's terror. Without her twin, Jemima had lost the will to live. The younger sister she had always scorned, scolded, lectured was suddenly not there anymore, couldn't pay a visit or even answer a phone call. With Jolanda gone – and yet no one knew where she was – Jemima was like the roof of a house of which the walls had been removed, unstable and broken. She was unable to live on her own, and was in nursing care two rooms away from Mrs Levine. Leslie had only visited her two times. She could understand Emma's dismay; Jemima's room smelled of devastation, darkness and despair.

Emma sighed. "I wish we knew anything – _anything_ about Jolanda's whereabouts. And I wish Dessie hadn't forgot us. But let's talk about something more pleasant. It's been such a long time, we need to catch up – what have you been doing the last two years?"

Leslie grinned slightly. "Where should I begin…" Right on cue, a loud wail came from the adjacent workroom. "Excuse me, I need to…back in a second." She hastened over and came back carrying her daughter, who was now contently sucking on the corner of a cloth. Emma's eyes widened. "Leslie, is that – I mean, are you – when did it happen?"

"We were both busy, weren't we", Leslie admitted with a sheepish little smile. "Marcia was born two weeks ago."

"Marcia…what a pretty name", Emma muttered, watching affectionately as the baby's tiny fingers clasped her pinkie. Leslie raised her head. "Oh, Emma – would you be her godmother?"

Her friend's eyes met hers. "Oh, yes! Of course I will." Then, after a short break, "Will she have a godfather, too?"

Leslie was about to answer when the doorbell rang again and to her surprise the tall, bulky figure of Mark Jerkins filled the doorframe. She nodded in his direction. "Him."

The taxi driver kneaded his fingers and looked around slightly uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, didn't want to interrupt. I was just wond'rin'…"

"You're not interrupting", Leslie assured him. "This is my friend Emma Diggory, and this is her son Cedric. Emma, this is Mr Mark Jerkins, who was so kind as to drive me to the hospital without charging."

Mark's face reddened a little. "Anyone would've. Hello, Mrs Diggory. Hello, young man", he said to Cedric, who clung to Emma's leg. Then Mark turned towards Leslie and glanced at Marcia. "Is this the little?"

"Her name is Marcia."

"You really named her…oh, you shouldn't've, she deserves something lovelier", he muttered.

"I like Marcia. Rare names are popular within my family." Leslie smiled. "So, Mark, now that she is named after you, would you – perhaps – like to be her godfather?"

He gaped. "Are you serious?"

Emma let out an unintended giggle. Leslie nodded eagerly. Mark grinned broadly. "Sure I'd like to. Hear that, little miss?" He touched Marcia's cheek with his strong fingers. "I'll be your godfather. Talk about an offer I can't reject." He faced Leslie again. "Thanks, luv. What an honour. I'd better go now – tell the wife, y'know. Goodbye, Mrs Diggory –"

"Emma, please."

"Goodbye, Emma, bye, young man. Have a good day, all o' you." With a last wave, he left the shop.

Emma laughed. "What a nice fellow. Now Marcia has at least a godfather. But, Leslie, who is her _real_ father?"

Leslie's smile faded and turned into a neutral expression. "She has no father."

Emma came closer and looked at the little girl. "She has his eyes, though", she said softly. When there was no reaction, she understood and put an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "She is a beautiful child."

* * *

><p><em>1982, June<em>

Marcia Caroline Mondegreen was christened in the church of St Boniface in Laurelton. The party was probably the smallest in the family history: mother and child, great-grandmother, godmother with husband and child, godfather and wife and a priest. After the event had solemnly been recorded in the family register, Lady Georgiana invited everyone to a small reception at Laurel Manor. Sitting in a wicker chair in the garden, she hardly participated in any conversation. Leslie watched her with a frown. When Mark offered to hold Marcia for a while, she gratefully accepted and went over to her grandmother. "Grand Georgie, are you alright?"

"Yes, my dear, thank you. I am getting old, that's all."

"You're not old, Granny", Leslie said affectionately. Georgiana chuckled. "That's very nice of you, but I'm afraid ninety-seven is a very old age. Don't worry, child – yes, you still are a child, even though you are a mother yourself. I think I haven't had a day so peaceful and merry for years. You young people go ahead and have a good time, I do enjoy myself watching you from here."

Leslie smiled and took her grandmother's hand for a moment before joining the others again. But she couldn't forget how aged Lady Georgiana seemed nowadays.

* * *

><p><em>1982, September<em>

Leslie was doing the dishes when the doorbell of her flat rang. Wondering who might be wanting something on a lazy, sun-filled Sunday like this one, she dried her hands, pulled down the sleeves of her shirt and went to answer. At her door stood a woman wearing a neatly cut costume and a small hat which looked too warm for late summer. Leslie blinked. "Mama…"

"Hello, Leslie." Caroline Mondegreen's voice sounded throaty. She hesitated before speaking again. "Might I come in?"

"Oh…yes, of course, I'm sorry." Leslie stepped aside and let her mother enter her flat. "Would you like a cuppa?"

"Yes, please, if it's no trouble." She put down her hat and handbag while Leslie filled the kettle and put it on. The young woman was well aware of the critical gaze her mother gave to the flat, the shabby rug on the floor, the dusty windows she had intended to clean tomorrow, the laundry rack in the middle of the living room… "Excuse me, I'll just put that away", she muttered and took the rack to her bedroom. The rattle woke Marcia, who had been sleeping peacefully in her cot until then. Leslie picked her up and carried her back to the living-room. Her mother had sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and was examining her hands meticulously. The whistling of the kettle startled her. Without much ado, Leslie laid Marcia into a stunned Caroline's arms and went to brew up; then she placed two cups and saucers on the table and put two spoons of sugar in one of the cups. Her mother looked up. "You remember?"

"Of course."

Marcia had listened quietly. Now her big grey eyes turned to Caroline's face, she opened her mouth and babbled something inarticulate which probably meant, "Hey! I'm the most important person here right now!" It worked. The two women concentrated their attention on the baby immediately. Leslie cleared her throat. "Mama, may I introduce you to your granddaughter, Marcia Caroline?"

"I am a grandmother…"

"Yes, you have been for half a year." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. Her mother looked up. "I am truly sorry, darling. We should have been there, I know. Something always kept us from returning to England, recently your grandfather's illness. But it was hard for us, do you believe that? It was horrible not knowing what was happening to you and your grandmother. It broke your father's heart every day."

"Why didn't you write?" Leslie knew she shouldn't shout, but she simply couldn't help it. "Not a single letter in more than three years! Did it ever occur to you I might be worried about you, too? We are a family of wizards, for heaven's sake! You should all be capable of sending me a message without You-Know-Who getting wind of it. What kind of a mother doesn't try to contact her child in a war?"

Caroline opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Bowed her head. "I have no excuse. I am sorry."

Leslie bit her lip, knowing she had gone too far. She poured both of them some tea and sat down before uncomfortably changing the subject. "Have all of you come back?"

"All but Pheline. She has moved to Lynnette's flat in Paris and will take up her Art History studies in October."

"What about Robert and Cecily? Do they have plans already?"

"Leslie…" Her mother stumbled, hesitated, took a deep breath. "Why don't you come and visit us soon? Clarence and Shannon announced their visit for next month and Pheline will come over to fetch some of her belongings before the semester starts. I'm sure your grandmother would be happy to see you and – and Marcia."

"I _know_ she would be happy", Leslie answered irritably. "Unlike you, I have seen her a couple of times in the past few years, and unlike you, she was present at Marcia's christening. She even knitted a pair of woollen booties and a matching hat for her." Seeing her baby's furrowed forehead and trembling lips, she calmed down and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry. I've made my point already, and you have already apologised. It's just – I haven't had that much sleep, and I still don't know whether I should keep running my workshop or apply for a job at St Mungo's, and if I can get a crèche place for Marcia…"

"Doesn't her father have any time for her?"

"She has no father", Leslie said, poker-faced. To her astonishment, her mother didn't pry, but merely sipped her tea. They sat together for a short while, talking about acquainted families and the outcome of the war. Finally, Caroline got up, handed Marcia back, picked up her hat and handbag, thanked her daughter for the tea and said goodbye. "And do come to Laurelton soon, darling. He would never admit it, but your father has missed his first-born child terribly."

"Well, Marcia", Leslie muttered to her daughter as the door had closed. "Isn't she charming?" She brushed her lips across Marcia's forehead. "Should we go visit them, what do you think?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Please, please do review. The story will be finished soon (two or three more chapters should do) and I'd really love to know if you like it, if there's anything you want to criticise or anything you like in particular, if you've got a (least) favourite character/chapter, and so on. Please don't feel obliged to leave a comment, it's just...well, constructive criticism helps improve my writing, you know, and positive criticism is simply nice to read. Silent approval (via favourites etc.) makes me feel like I'm driving on a bridge without railings - at night - and so far I haven't fallen off, but I have no idea where I'm going...? Sorry for being a bit deep here. You get my point.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. REGRESSIO<strong>

_1985, September_

„Earth to Earth. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust."

The words were carried away by the chilly breeze which crossed the cemetery, rustled the leaves and tousled a little girl's blonde hair. The people standing around the hole in the ground had nothing to say. Wordlessly, one by one they tossed some gravel and a rose onto the pearwood coffin. Then they slowly walked towards the gate and gathered on the parking ground. Molyneux Mondegreen cleared his throat but his voice was still hoarse when he said, "It would have made her happy to see all of us together again."

They all nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Leslie was back on her way to London, Marcia sleeping in the seat next to her. Melissa and Frederick had returned to their partners in Ireland, Joffrey and Melvin to Hogwarts, Pheline to France, Cecily and Robert to their halls in Edinburgh. They would never be together like that last time. Lady Georgiana, she who had glued them together, who had been the heart and soul of the family, was not anymore.

* * *

><p><em>1987, February<em>

The phone rang as if it was ringing for its life. Leslie sighed. "Sorry, lovey, I have to get this, I suppose. Please don't flood the bathroom", she added laughingly and went to answer the call. It was a St Mungo's number but the person speaking was Emma.

"Leslie…they've found Jolly."

"Wha- alive?"

"No." Emma's voice cracked. "Her body was kept in a mortuary somewhere in the North York Moors. She wasn't abducted by Death Eaters at all, she was working as a barmaid until she was killed in a traffic accident two weeks ago and then became a Jane Doe until someone recognised her picture in the papers and called the police…"

Leslie's knees gave in and she slumped down on the carpet. "Oh, no", she croaked. "Poor Jolly. And poor, poor Jemima. Does…does she know?"

"I w-was with her when they t-told her." Emma's answer was interrupted by her sobbing. "She – I think it's b-better this way. She seems at p-peace now."

Leslie wiped a tear from her cheek and cleared her throat. "Do you think a trip to somewhere nice would do her good?"

* * *

><p>She came home from her afternoon with Jemima and Emma at seven in the evening. Mark and his wife Polly gave her a warm welcome back in her flat. "She's not asleep yet", Polly told her. "She insisted on waiting for you."<p>

"I hope she hasn't given you any trouble", Leslie said anxiously.

"Not a' all, really. Said we could go if we wanted, she'd wait on 'er own. Brave little lass she is." Mark couldn't keep the godfatherly pride out of his voice. "Anyways, better be going now. Polls shouldn't stay up that long." His pride increased as he looked at his wife's belly. Polly, already a mother of twins, laughed. "I'll stay up as long as I please, darling, thanks very much, but if we stayed, we'd have to drink five more cups of tea and Marcia would shove us out the door."

Leslie thanked them for looking after her daughter, wished them a good ride home and all the best for their own child (which wasn't due for another month, but you never knew). When they were gone, she went to wash her hands. Wiping them dry on her pullover, she peeked into her former study which was now Marcia's room. Her daughter sat upright in her bed.

"Hello, lovey. Why aren't you asleep yet?" She came closer and sat on the edge of the mattress. Marcia looked up at her.

"Mummy", she asked with a face much too serious for a five-year-old girl, "why don't I've got a daddy?"

"Why don't I _have_ a daddy" Leslie corrected her to hide her alarm. "What do you mean, darling?"

"All the ovvers get picked up by their daddies. Libby says everyone's got one. But me I don't."

"Libby is right, everyone has a father. You have one, too."

"But I've never seen him!"

"You know, sometimes fathers get lost. Like your tooth", she added and tapped her daughter's upper lip with her finger.

"But I've kept my toov, look", Marcia argued and proudly showed her the tooth in the matchbox Mark had wrapped in glossy paper and decorated with silver stars. "A daddy couldn't hide in a toov box."

"No, that's right", Leslie laughed. "However, unlike teeth, daddies have feet on which they can walk away and get lost themselves."

"Then can we go looking for him? Maybe we'll find him."

Leslie lowered her voice mysteriously. "I know where he is. You can keep a secret, Marcie love, can't you?"

"I can!"

"Well then… He is on a secret island, surrounded by the storm and the wild sea, and hiding there from Grandma and Grandpa. They don't like him and if they knew where he was they would go there and steal his boat so he could never come back to us. He can't leave the island right now but he thinks of us all the time."

"Why don't they like him, Mummy?"

"Because…because he is wild like a lion, never standing still, always in motion, like a dog. And sometimes he comes to you and picks you up and whirls you around, like this", and she picked Marcia from the mattress and spun around until they were both breathless with laughter. "And if he was here now, he would give you a kiss on the forehead – just like that. And he would put you back in bed and tuck the sheets in, then laugh and say 'You can't breathe that way' and tickle you until your sheets are all crumpled and comfortable."

Marcia giggled and snuggled deeper into the blanket. "I like him", she said sleepily. Leslie smiled, gave her another kiss and got up. "Good night, darling."

"Mummy?" Her daughter's voice was merely a mumble. Leslie stopped at the door and turned back. "Yes, love?"

"When I'm older, can we go to that island and find him?"

"Yes. We can do that."

"Promise?" A yawn.

"Promise." Leslie switched off the light and left the room so Marcia wouldn't see the tears on her face.

* * *

><p><em>1993, July<em>

"Mama, it's here, the letter's here!" Marcia burst into the bedroom, waving the Hogwarts letter in one hand and the _Daily Prophet_ in the other one. She jumped on the mattress, pulled the letter from the envelope and read it out: "'_Dear Miss Mondegreen, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_'. It's true! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Of course you are, darling", Leslie murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "May I see the list? We'll go to Diagon Alley today and make sure you have all of your books."

Marcia handed her another sheet. "Do you know this Ms McGonagall?" she asked, picking up the _Prophet_.

"_Professor _McGonagall, yes. She teaches Transfiguration. She is rather strict, but a very good teacher." Leslie skimmed the list thoughtfully. "Oh dear, the robes. We'll have to ask Madam Malkin to take your dress size again, I'll wager you've grown at least an inch since Easter..."

Marcia gasped. "Oh, Mama, you'll never guess what's happened!"

"What is it, dear?"

Her daughter pointed at the paper and stared at her with wide eyes. "Sirius Black has escaped from Askaban!"

Leslie felt the colour drain from her face. Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach contracted, and she couldn't breathe normally. "Has he", she grinded out.

"Y-yes, that's what it says in the _Prophet_…Mama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Leslie whispered, thoughts racing against her heartbeat. "Just give me a moment."

Marcia watched her with anxiety. "You will let me go to Hogwarts, though, won't you?" she asked. "Even when he's somewhere out there."

"Of course." Leslie took a deep breath. "You will be safe within Hogwarts. And why would he want to do you any harm?"

"Because he's crazy and a Death Eater?"

Leslie bit her lip to prevent herself from shouting 'No, he isn't!' and gave her daughter a half-hearted smile. "Dear, I bet you have a lot of questions about Hogwarts. How about you make breakfast while I get dressed and then we can have a serious", she stumbled across that word, "talk?"

Marcia frowned at the change of subject but nodded and jumped up. "Porridge or toast?" she called, already bouncing out of the room.

"Toast, please", Leslie answered, abstractedly gathering her clothes. Her eyes kept wandering back to the picture of Sirius in the newspaper. He looked like a madman, and he had certainly seemed one to many people. But could thirteen years really have changed him that much?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Again, long. I know. Sorry. Enjoy, and maybe review, I'd love that.

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. SCHOLA<strong>

"What do I need all that weird stuff for? Look, toad eyes, garlic roots – I didn't know garlic had roots – a kettle…"

"That's for Potions, dear. Please stand still for a minute; I want to know how tall you are."

Marcia rolled her eyes and visibly forced herself to stop moving. "But why do we have to buy this? Isn't there enough at Hogwarts?"

"I guess the school budget is limited. Besides, we have enough money to buy it, don't worry. Oh, five feet one – didn't I say you had grown."

"'Course I have."

"You must have inherited that from -" Leslie cursed herself inwardly and bit her lip but it was too late.

"From whom?"

She shook her head.

"Mama!"

On the other hand, she thought, Marcia was eleven now. She would know the importance of keeping this particular secret, and what if – just what if – they met because he'd actually go to Hogwarts, as they had written in the papers? "Sirius Black."

"No, don't change the subject. Which of my ancestors has passed on the tallness to me?"

"Sirius Black", Leslie said again, slightly amused, but her heart wildly beating. "I wasn't changing the subject."

Marcia glared at her. "Are you telling me I'm related to Sirius Black?"

"Dear…" She sighed. "He is your father, actually."

"He – I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"Shhh. It's not something I want the neighbourhood to know."

"Mama, he is a _mass murderer_! He killed dozens of Muggles, and he betrayed people to You-Know-Who and whatnot. Do you think I want somebody like _that_ as a father?!"

"As it happens, you have no choice on the matter", Leslie said, more sharply than she had intended. "And while I don't know what happened the night he was arrested, I refuse to believe he killed those poor, unfortunate people."

"You think you know better than the Ministry?" Marcia asked furiously and clenched her fists.

"I knew _him_", was her reply. She was aware she would probably not be able to convince Marcia of her father's innocence but maybe she could make her accept him with the nonchalance of an eleven-year-old. "Now go put on your shoes. We'll take the next train on Jubilee Line."

"Just like that? You've told me SIRIUS BLACK is my father, and next I'm supposed to go shopping?"

"Well, what do you want to do about it? He undeniably _is_ your father. I can see how much you resemble him. – And that's a good thing", she added hastily. Marcia's expression changed from horrified to grumpy. "He must be an _aeon_ older than you!"

"One year, Marcia. He looks much older than thirty-four, but he was only a year above me at Hogwarts."

"At least tell me about him, then."

_Thank goodness, she is giving him a chance. _"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p>They returned late in the afternoon. It was getting dark outside. Marcia was quiet, her head full of thoughts about what Leslie had told her all day long. Leslie herself felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her heart and been replaced with another – the fear of her daughter unintentionally giving away the secret. Both of them were so absorbed in their thoughts they didn't notice the unfamiliar noise in their flat until Leslie, trying to unlock the door, saw it was open already. Instinctively, she drew her wand and pushed Marcia behind her back. "<em>Homenum revelio.<em>"

A shady projection of a man with long hair and a matted beard appeared at the tip of her wand. It was not very clear, and her hand was shaking so hard the picture was even more blurred, but still there was no question about who this might be.

"Snuffles?" Leslie's voice trembled. "Are…are you there?"

There was no answer. She gave Marcia an anxious glance and slowly stepped across the doorsill.

He stood with his back to the window, his tall figure casting a long shadow on the living-room floor. But when she came closer, she could see his face and the light shining in his grey eyes. It was him, really and truly, and he made her heart beat faster, as he had always done since that night in a Hogwarts corridor. She couldn't tear her gaze off him, and he didn't look away, either, just stood there and stared at her as if she was some sort of apparition, when in fact he was the one who had just burst into her life out of the blue.

Finally, she put away her wand, made a careful step towards him…and another. There was something, only one thing, she had to know. "Did you do it?"

"No."

Just one word, but powerful enough to restore the balance of the universe.

"No, I swear on my life I didn't do it."

Before she knew it, she was running towards him, throwing herself into his arms, holding him so tightly she could feel his heartbeat and the small movement in his throat as he swallowed hard and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sirius…"

"Leslie…" he whispered. "Leslie…Leslie…Leslie…"

They stood together in their tight embrace for what seemed to last an eternity, but suddenly she felt his body tense. She let go a bit so she could look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You…" He cleared his throat and nodded at something behind her. "You have a daughter?"

Leslie didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. She took one of his hands and turned half towards Marcia, who was watching them with wide eyes. "_We_ have a daughter."

Sirius's expression mirrored Marcia's. "We? But…how? I mean…when?"

"I wanted to tell you the night it…_that _night." Leslie reached out towards Marcia. "She is eleven now. She'll go to Hogwarts in September."

"The letter arrived yesterday", Marcia murmured, giving her father a wary glance. Sirius shook his head slightly. "That's – that's wonderful", he muttered. "What's your name?"

"M-Marcia."

A small smile slowly spread across his face. "Hello, Marcia."

She looked up at him and two pairs of grey eyes met. Leslie stood there, holding both of their hands, and wondered if her fast-beating heart would burst from happiness.

An hour later, Sirius had taken a shower and slipped into his Azkaban clothes again – Leslie had cleaned them because she had no men's clothes in the house. They were sitting around the kitchen table. Marcia tried to keep her eyes open and drew patterns on the tablecloth with her fork while Leslie unconsciously picked bobbles off her sleeves and listened to Sirius, who in a low and slightly raspy voice told them what had happened since he had left the very same flat on a dreadful October evening more than eleven years ago.

"I wish I hadn't told James to make Peter their secret-keeper. If he hadn't done that, maybe they would still be alive now."

"You couldn't have known." Leslie took his hand again – she made a habit of holding it so as to be sure that he was actually there. "Please. What good is it to talk about what could have been?"

"None. Still, I won't stop until Peter has paid."

Marcia slipped off her chair. "Sorry", she mumbled. "I'll go to bed. G'night, Mama. Night, stranger."

"Good night, darling."

"Night, kiddo."

When their daughter was gone, Sirius moved his chair closer to Leslie's. "I've been talking so much about myself, but hardly anything has happened in my life. What about you? How is your family?"

"Oh, there's not much to tell. They haven't changed much. Grand Georgie died a few years ago, and I haven't had much contact with the others since. Melissa has moved to Ireland, you know. I do get on better with Cecily, she lives in London now. She has fallen out with our parents because she stood by Robert when he told them he liked men. It's really weird – now I'm the favourite child, or better, the least dishonourable."

"As long as they have no knowledge of who Marcia's father is. – They don't know, do they?"

"No. What was I supposed to say? 'Mama, I'm in love with a criminal. Oh, by the way, he is Marcia's father.'?"

"You might have a point there." They chuckled.

"What about your friends?"

"Not much, either. Emma is fine, Amos seems to be quite successful and apparently, Cedric is doing greatly at Hogwarts. Emma is Marcia's godmother, by the way."

"Of course she is."

"And her godfather is Mark, the taxi driver who drove me to hospital when my time was due." Seeing Sirius's expression darken, she added, "He and his wife Polly used to babysit Marcia when she was younger."

He nodded. "Nice of them."

"Hmmm." She got up and began tidying the kitchen table. "So, what are you planning to do now?"

"Find Peter." He shrugged and got up. "But not right now. You know, there is one question I've been dying to ask since you stepped into this room…"

She attacked the dishes with a jet of soap water from her wand. "Which would be?"

"Why the short hair?" His fingers touched the blond spikes above her left ear and left a tingling trail along the back of her head.

"It felt good", she answered and placed plates and cups in the dish rack. "Someone called me a fairy, which I didn't like because fairies are glittering humanoid butterflies. So I went to the hairdresser's and asked them to do something about it. – Do you like it?"

"Hmmmm." He was so close now she could feel the vibration of his voice. "They've turned you into a pixie."

"That's not helpful at all, Sirius", she said softly.

"Pixies are more mischievous than fairies. I prefer pixies. And I like your hair. It makes you look so tiny!"

Leslie giggled at the amazement in his voice. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm a dwarf."

"A pixie", he corrected. "So tiny and fragile I want to cover you in cotton wool and shield you from all evil."

She nudged him. "I'll give you fragile!"

"See? Mischievous." He laughed. It sounded as if every bit of repressed joy from the last eleven years was breaking its way through. "Do you have any plans for tonight, dear pixie?"

As she felt the familiar, long missed sensation of his arms around her waist, Leslie decided drying the dishes could wait until the morning.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you not. It's ridiculous. Just stop, fookin' stop. I'm tired of your fuss."<em>

"_When aren't you tired? You're pissing me off. Geroff your bum an' lemme clean the room."_

"_For heaven's sakes, woman, there's ManU on the telly, I ain't gonna leave this place now…"_

"Merlin's beard", Leslie groaned and shoved the window open. "Shut UP! Whatever problem you have, the neighbourhood doesn't need to know!" She banged the window shut. "Marcie, get a grip now. Have you got your toothbrush and pyjamas?"

"No, not yet –"

"Alright, I'll get them. You get ready for leaving. Why can't we leave the house on time for _once_?" She kept on muttering furiously while tossing stuff into the big trunk on the living-room carpet. Marcia rolled her eyes but put on shoes and jacket. She waited until they were on the tube way to King's Cross before speaking. "Mama, relax. You've been totally jittery since he left."

"Of course I have been. I'm worried. I hadn't had to worry for years, but now he's a loose cannon."

"He better not go off today", Marcia said and scowled, making Leslie laugh. "That would be just like him."

"Yeah, I'd probably like the idea, too." Marcia lightly drummed her feet against the trunk, ignoring the disapproving look of an elderly Sikh sitting opposite her. Leslie tucked a blonde curl behind her daughter's ear. "Are you nervous?"

"Hmmm."

"About the Hat?"

"Hmmm."

"It'll be fine."

"I might be Slytherin. His family was."

"Mine are Gryffindor, and I was a Hufflepuff. Given the odds, you'll probably end up in Ravenclaw."

Marcia grinned and stopped kicking her trunk.

They were way too early. Marcia skipped over to say hello to Cedric, who had arrived just as early and was kind enough to talk to a first-year in front of his friends. Leslie dug the ticket from her handbag – and nearly dropped it when a familiar voice said her name. She turned to see a man with hair and face too grey for his age. "Remus! How nice to see you – how are you?"

"Fine enough." He smiled. "I didn't expect to meet you here – what are you doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My daughter, Marcia." Leslie pointed over. "It's her first year."

"She's eleven, then?"

"Yes."

Remus nodded. He understood. "What a weird situation – that I should be teaching both their children."

"You are a teacher now?"

"Defence." He shrugged, as if he was cold. "Don't worry, there is a solution to my furry little problem."

"I'd never think –"

"Yes, you would", he interrupted her. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't let my own child come near me, if I had one."

"Oh, don't say that." From the corner of her eye, she saw Marcia come back. Remus shifted. "I'd better get on the train. I need some more sleep."

"Goodbye, Remus, and good luck."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Lively Leslie."

Marcia linked arms with her mother. "Who was he?"

"A school friend."

Her daughter on the train, Leslie leaned against the brick wall and let the steam hide her for a moment.

She didn't have to wait long. Among a group of redheads, the boy approached the train. The similarity to his father struck her. He looked happy, and the way he behaved towards his friends reminded her of Lily. Leslie smiled and stepped away from the wall. As Harry Potter got on the train, she found Marcia's face pressed against a compartment window. Leslie blew her a kiss and raised her hand to wave goodbye when the train began to set off towards the north.

She had feared waking up without her child in the next room. But when that time came, she had other problems. _Oh dear_, she thought bending over the toilet bowl. _One night, Sirius? That was a bull's eye._

* * *

><p><em>4<em>_th__ September 1993 _

_Dear Mama! _

_How are you? I'm writing to you from the Gryffindor tower! The Hat almost immediately put me here, and so far I really like it. Everyone's a bit on edge because there are Dementors outside because… you know. But lessons have started and there's so much to do and find out – this castle is huge! – so nobody really has time to actually freak out over those tattered scarecrows out there._

_That's all I can think of right now. I'll write you soon to tell you about classes and people and stuff._

_Love, _

_Marcia_

* * *

><p><em>25<em>_th__ September 1993_

_Dear Mama! _

_As promised, here's another letter. I hope you're well! I still like it here very much. My classmates are fine, I get along with most of them except Romilda Vane – I mean, every girl here seems to fancy Harry Potter in some way, but she is the WORST of them. She's already that giggly kind of girl I hate. We are eleven! It's way too early for the whole boy thing! Unfortunately, our beds are right next to each other, and she talks in her sleep. _

_Anyway, the others are really nice, the older students as well. (By the way, there are currently five Weasleys in Gryffindor. They seem to be _everywhere_!) _

_Classes are fine, although History, Herbology and Transfiguration are a bit dull. Professor McGonagall is great, though. I'm a bit scared of her but she is a real Gryffindor, isn't she? Charms is fun and Astronomy too, because we have that on a tower at night – so exciting! Also, Potions could be good if Professor Snape weren't so unfair. I get that he's the Head of Slytherin but Prof. McG doesn't take points away from Slytherins JUST BECAUSE they are in Slytherin! _

_By the way, why didn't you tell me Professor Lupin was a professor? His classes are good; we do a lot of practical stuff, defence spells and all that. He takes us seriously. Last week I asked if it would be effective to punch a gnome in the face in order to knock it out. He grinned (!) and said probably, but only if I'd lost/broken my wand. He must've survived many fights – there are many scars on his face._

_And one more thing – FLYING. I looooove it so much! Mama, I wish I was older so I could go to Quidditch tryouts. It's the best feeling in the world! Do we have broomsticks at Fancy Manor? Can I practise in the holidays? _

_Mama, I'll write again soon. Love you!_

_Marcia_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Iasftd*. Disclaimer:

1) Harry Potter and the characters appearing in the books belong to J. K. Rowling , one or two sentences belong to Nathaniel Hawthorne.

2) The author does not wish to express any personal opinions on any books that might or might not appear in this chapter. *cough* And no, the author would not like a cough drop, Dolores, thank you very much.

3) Too much drama? Let me know, please.

4) This isn't really a disclaimer-y bit, but out of curiosity, does anyone bother to look up the headings? I might happen to be a tiny bit proud of this one. ;)

* "I am sorry for the delay"

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. CONSANGUINITAS<strong>

_December 1993_

Leslie stood at platform Nine and Three-Quarters and waited for the train to arrive. She was wearing her beloved old turquoise coat – thank Merlin for magical needlework – and a long scarf wrapped around her neck. Winter in London had seldom been this cold. When the Hogwarts Express rumbled into the station and began spilling hundreds of Christmas-happy children onto the platform, it brought with it a rush of steam and warmth. Leslie easily spotted Marcia's mass of blonde curls amongst a group of young Gryffindors. Her daughter waved them goodbye and approached her, grinning widely as she pulled her trunk along the platform. "Hullo, Mama" she said before flinging her arms around Leslie, who pulled her into an equally tight embrace. "Hello, Marcie love", she answered, fighting back tears. "It's wonderful to have you back. Oh, you're shuddering! No wonder, what with the cold and everything. Let's go home; there is something I need to tell you on the way."

That she did. In the warmth and relative safety of a taxi cab (a little luxury was acceptable on special occasions) she told Marcia that she was pregnant again, that the child was due in mid-May and, in a hushed voice, that it had the same father as Marcia herself. When she noticed her daughter's pained expression, she added, "But Marcie, love, you mustn't think that I'm replacing you with another child. I will always love you just as much as ever, and I won't favour your brother or sister over you. I promise you that."

Marcia took her arm and snuggled against her side. "I'll hold you to it."

Leslie chuckled. "Alright, that said, how was your term?"

"Grand", the girl sighed. "We had soooo much homework, Mama, you wouldn't believe it, but that's the only bad thing, really. It's so much fun doing everything with m…" – she glanced at the taxi driver – "…our way and sports is great. I only wish I were old and talented enough to get on the house team. – Apart from that, Romilda Vane is really insufferable. Would you believe she has Harry Potter's face on her pet pillow! She's scribbling his name all over her parchment, or worse, 'Romilda Potter'. It's ridiculous. As if he'd ever look at her in that way. Anyway, I think we're too young for boys and stuff, but when I say that, she only laughs at me. Do you think I'm childish, Mama?"

"No, dear. As far as I recall, your aunts and I weren't interested in boys till our third or fourth year. Don't worry. Maybe Romilda is an early bloomer, or she is attracted by the boy's fame rather than his charm and good looks."

"Definitely. Everyone talks about him like he's the golden goose or something."

"Does he behave like that, too?"

"No, I don't think so. He's a bit awkward. But he's a wicked flier, I watched Quid… their practice once or twice, and he's so good! 'Course, he has a fantastic broom, shame it got shredded by the Willow…That _was_ scary, though, all those – uh – rag-dolls hovering around, it was icy cold, no wonder he lost control and crashed. I think I saw a giant black dog near the pitch, as well."

"Did you now." Leslie smiled.

"Whew, I almost forgot: Professor Lupin sends his regards."

"Thank you. Is he a good teacher?"

"He's the best! His lessons are almost never boring, except when we have to write something down. But I feel prepared, you know, in case I get in a struggle with some pixies or Bowtruckles."

She told her mother more, about the teachers and her favourite subjects (always careful not to let the driver overhear them), about her classmates and the other houses, about the food and the library – "soooo many books, Mama, I avoid going there unless I have to look something up" – and about Quidditch, again and again. She had always been a lively child but now she sounded, for the first time, as if she had set her heart on a certain issue. Leslie decided this was a good development. If Marcia wanted to make Quidditch her passion, then she would support her as much as possible. Of course, the house team wouldn't be a matter until next September, but flying shouldn't be a problem around Laurel Manor.

_December 23__rd_

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Cecily Mondegreen frowned at her reflection in the pocket mirror and rearranged a few strands of wispy blonde hair. Leslie sighed. "No", she confessed, "but what else should I do?"

"Well, at least you're not alone this time." Cecily tossed the mirror back in her handbag. "Father will have a heart attack, of course, but that way he won't be able to change his last will anymore."

"That's morbid, Cess. Please, stop." Robert put a hand on his twin sister's arm. She looked at him and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Rob. Of course I don't want him to die, especially not of exposure, but sometimes it seems very difficult to forgive them."

"Why?" her brother asked with an amused undertone. "They disapprove of me, not you, Miss Deputy Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Now _you_ stop it." But Cecily grinned. Leslie looked at her younger brother and sister and suddenly felt very affectionate towards them. Their relationship had changed a lot over the last decade. Back at school, she would never even have thought it possible to join them on a train journey from London to Dorset. Now she was glad of their companionship and the easy way with which they behaved towards Marcia. Her daughter sat next to her, staring out of the train window as the blurred grey and white landscape passed by.

Too soon they arrived in Laurelton. To their surprise, their uncle Normand waited for them, prepared to drive them up to the manor in his somewhat antique and not at all stately Vauxhall. "Hurry up!" he exclaimed, beaming at all of them. "The old darling doesn't like standing still in the cold." With an expression of absolute fondness, he wiped a thin layer of snow off the engine hood. Meanwhile, Leslie, Marcia and Cecily huddled together on the back seat and Robert manoeuvred their bags in the boot.

The drive took longer than usual because the Vauxhall _was_ antique and couldn't really cope with any kind of weather. Sun? Overheating. Rain? Rusty engine. Snow? Coughing, worse than that of a tuberculosis patient. Robert looked as if he had a bad toothache. ("Someday", he promised Cecily later, "I'll find a way to fix the jalopy with magic.") However, finally, they arrived at Laurel Manor. They were greeted by their parents and parts of the extended family. The Lawrences spent Christmas in Austria, and Frederick and Melissa had refused to come to Devon with their parents and little brother Joffrey.

After a rather silent lunch, everyone went to a different place to spend the evening in their preferred old times' sake, though, Pheline, Cecily, Leslie and Marcia gathered in one of the drawing rooms for a reading session. "So, Felly, what's it this time?" Cecily asked, making herself comfortable with a mohair blanket. Pheline adjusted her glasses and looked at the book cover as if she couldn't remember what she had picked. "_The Scarlet Letter, _by Nathaniel Hawthorne."

Leslie frowned ever so slightly.

"A scarlet letter? Like those Howlers people get from their parents when they blow up toilet seats?" Marcia grinned.

"Not quite." Pheline adjusted her glasses again and harrumphed. "You shall see."

* * *

><p>"'…<em>did ever a woman, before this brazen hussy, contrive such a way of showing it! Why, gossips, what is it but to laugh in the faces of our godly magistrates, and make a pride out of what they, worthy gentlemen, meant for a punishment?'<em>"

"Mama", Marcia whispered urgently. "She has an illegitimate child, doesn't she?"

"Shh", Leslie answered under her breath but nodded. She was growing more and more uncomfortable with Pheline's reading. Her mind was distracted until she felt her daughter tense beside her; upon that she returned to paying attention to her cousin. "'…_Here, there was the taint of deepest sin in the most sacred quality of human life, working such effect that the world was only the darker for this woman's beauty, and the more lost for the infant she had borne.'_"

Marcia jumped up. She ripped the book from Pheline's hands. "Stop it", she said, pale and with a wild expression in her eyes. "Maybe you think I don't know what this is about, but I do. You're not reading us a story about some hysterical bigot hags in sixteen-hundred-whatever America. You're talking about Mama."

"Marcie!" Leslie wanted to get up. To her surprise and irritation, Cecily held her back, barely hiding a grim smile. Meanwhile, her daughter continued spitting at Pheline. "This!" She held up _The Scarlet Letter_. "I bet you picked it on purpose so you could use it as a metaphor for the 'sin' my mother has committed. Well, here's something: This isn't colonial Salem, no one talks like those Quaker hypocrites anymore, and _this_", holding up the book again, "is bullshit." And she hurled it into the open fire behind Pheline.

For a moment, all four of them sat there in shock. Cecily, as always, was the first to recover. "She has a point, Felly", she remarked dryly. Pheline cast an indignant glance at her. "My dear child, do you know that _The Scarlet Letter_ is world literature?"

"That wasn't my point –"

"Seriously, who cares?" Leslie got up and took Marcia's hand. "Since you have decided me to be some sort of Hester Prynne, you shouldn't be surprised at Marcia behaving as wickedly as Pearl." _Although her father is definitely no saint-like reverend. _She felt oddly calm, like the day she had told her parents she would stay in England, or the moment her mother had shown up on her doorstep after years of silence. Marcia beside her and her cousins following after, Pheline still outraged, Cecily rather amused, she left the drawing room and headed for the great parlour. "Mama! Father! Robert! Everyone, please come down!"

Her brother was the first one, followed by Antoine, Melvin and Joffrey, and then came her parents, aunts, and uncles. "Thank you", Leslie said. "Please, take a seat if you feel like it. I have an announcement to make."

"We are listening", her father answered, frowning.

"Good." She took a deep breath. Part of her was aware of Marcia's hand still holding hers and Robert and Cecily still standing close to her, and this knowledge gave her courage.

"You might be shocked to hear this, or you have guessed it already. Either way, I thought I should avoid presenting you with a _fait accompli_ this time. I am pregnant again. The child will be born in May."

After a short silence, her father cleared his throat. "Would you care to tell us who the father is – this time?"

"He is Marcia's father, too."

"His name, darling, please", her mother urged her quietly.

"Oh, of course. – Are you sitting comfortably? Good. – It's Sirius Black."

The silence after that lasted far longer. A barely perceivable draught made one of Marcia's curls move ever so slightly. Cousin Joffrey stared at the carpet to hide an improper smirk. Pheline looked as if she had bitten into a lemon, her brother nervously tugged at the hem of his sweater. The older generation sat and stood there with stony faces, except for Aunt Shannon, who had raised both hands to her mouth, and Uncle Normand, who joined Joffrey in the carpet-staring division.

"Well, Christmas is cancelled", Cecily muttered towards her brother. Robert stifled a laugh but winced when his father spoke. "We have tolerated your conduct long enough. Your sorting, your ongoing friendship with that pregnant girl, your inappropriate choice of career, and a child – now two – whose father is not only a sworn enemy of our family but a criminal! It is intolerable, and we will not bear it any longer. We shall disinherit you, and you are not a Mondegreen anymore."

"You can't", Leslie retorted quietly. "Your mother made me a co-proprietor of this estate when I was of age. Moreover, Marcia's and my name is Mondegreen, and I see no reason for the register office to rewrite our birth certificates. You will have to bear it. Other parents do, too."

"I don't think you have quite realised the width of the consequences of your…affair", Aunt Isebella cut in. "If the bastard is due in May, you must have had contact with Black after his escape from Azkaban, which means you have assisted a convicted murderer. There are people at the Ministry who will be interested in that fact."

"Don't call my children bastards!"

Isebella's expression hardened. "That is what they are, and that is what they will be when you are in prison and them in an orphanage."

Leslie paled. "You cannot do that."

"Yes, we can, and we will."

"Nah." Cecily made an effort to sound as impudent as possible with that one word. Her aunt raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You won't do that, because…" Cecily mirrored her expression. "Because if you do, the whole wizarding world will know that Molyneux Mondegreen's ill-bred eldest daughter had sex with Sirius Black. At least twice. And no matter how many times you declare her 'not a member of the family', that story will always fall back on you."

"Cecily Alexina Mondegreen!" Leslie's mother got up, trembling. Cecily turned towards her, suddenly more furious than just a second ago. "You be quiet! You started ignoring Leslie the moment she was sorted in Hufflepuff, you disapproved of her friends, you didn't write her _once_ during the war and yet she named her daughter after you! How dare you call yourself a mother – how dare you call me your daughter when my twin is not a son to you anymore – and how dare all the rest of you sit here quietly with politely embarrassed expressions as if illegitimate children and homosexuality were forbidden subjects!"

"Leslie still helped a criminal", Joffrey reminded her.

"He is innocent", Leslie said. "But why am I telling you that? You would never believe me. Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you're happy." With a flick of her wand, she summoned her and Marcia's luggage and left the parlour. Marcia clung to her side, still pale and with eyes wide as those of a scared deer. "I'm sorry, Marcie!" Leslie whispered, half crying. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I never thought they maintained such an antipathy to you."

"Les, wait!"

She turned. Cecily came running down the stairs. She was soon followed by Robert, who, upon leaving the room, had grabbed his cousin Joffrey by the collar and told him should he ever say a word about Sirius Black to someone from the Ministry, he would be very sorry.

"We're coming with you."

"Cess – you really don't have to…you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense. I've been a horrible sister to you for a long time. Telling Aunt Izzy off was the least I could do to make up for that."

"Leslie, we're really sorry we tried to burn your name from the family carpet all those years ago", Robert added. "Now that that has been said, let's go back to London. If we hurry, we might still be able to buy a turkey somewhere."

* * *

><p>They apparated directly in Leslie's flat, scaring the hell out of Emma, who was watering the potted plants. "Holy Margaret!" she exclaimed and dropped the watering can. "I believed you in Dorset!"<p>

"There were…resentments", Cecily explained. "We decided to celebrate Christmas on our own territories."

"You mean – here?" Emma looked around, taking in the we-are-not-at-home atmosphere of the flat. "You can't be serious. You'll come to our house, of course. I've bought two turkeys but God knows we'll never manage both on our own. No, don't refuse, this is an order", she added sternly. Leslie hugged her. "Thank you, Emma. You're an angel."

"No, I'm your best friend, but you're welcome. Look at the state of you!" She examined the four of them and tut-tutted. "I'd like to tell your mother a few words. It's Christmas, for Heaven's sake. No matter how pregnant you are, that's no way to treat one's child. Marcia, darling, I know it's horrible, but try to cheer up a bit. The damage relatives can do! I could tell you a bunch of stories about yours and mine. My parents-in-law will visit us for Christmas, and they're mighty proud of their son, I can tell you. They think it's a shame he married me 'in a rush', as they like to call it."

"Did they ever call Cedric a bastard?" Marcia asked in a small voice.

Emma's expression turned from disapproving to outright furious as she understood what had driven Marcia to that question. "Oh, they didn't!"

"They did, alright." Robert put a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Aunt Iz unfolded her full charm."

"Bitch", Emma said wholeheartedly. Marcia's eyes widened but then she began to grin. Emma gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That's the spirit. I'll see you all on the 25th, then. Goodbye, my dears!"

* * *

><p>They celebrated this Christmas at the Diggorys', and the one after that.<p>

* * *

><p>In 1995, Emma and Amos lost their only child in the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

For months, Leslie didn't hear a word from them. Then one day, Emma stood in her shop. "I need a place to cry and mourn", she said. "Amos is devastated, and I have to worry about him and my mother and my father, hope they won't throw themselves in front of a train tomorrow, and I'm tired. I need a place where I can let go and be weak."

"Oh, darling Emma", Leslie said, placing the _sorry, we're closed_ sign in the shop window, and then turned towards her friend with open arms. "Come here."

And Emma accepted the offer, crying and sobbing into Leslie's woollen sweater for a long time and finally giving way to the grief which had built up inside her since Cedric had died.


	20. Not a chapter, sorry

Dear, dear people following this story!

This is, as you can see, not a chapter.

I am very sorry for the neglectful updating. I'm neither ill nor terribly busy but a thousand little things keep me from writing. The first part of the last chapter has been written but I'm not happy with it, and for the second part I need to read Order of the Phoenix again and I haven't come round to that yet.

This story won't be abandoned. There will be another chapter, I promise (maybe even before 2016 *coughs*). It would make me very happy if you had the patience to wait for that but if you don't, that's absolutely fine. Move on, find some other, better, quickly completed stories. :)

So…thank you. For sticking around. For reading this. For bearing with my lackadaisical updates and so on. Thank you, lovelies.

stabatmater


End file.
